Propriété Privée
by Mr July
Summary: La meute d'Alpha est en ville, et elle compte s'y installer. Tout semble sous contrôle, excepté le fait que Stiles est sans défense face à eux. Pour protéger son humain des griffes des loups, Derek va devoir trouver un stratagème pour les tenir loin du jeune homme.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, j'ai relu ce premier chapitre catastrophique, remplit de fautes d'orthographe. Toutes mes excuses -"

Comme d'hab, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages. Même si je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aimerais bien un Derek rien que pour moi ^^

Bonne lecture (s'il y a encore des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire je les corrigerais).

* * *

De là où il se tenait, Derek pouvait garder un œil sur toute la ville de Beacon Hill. Bien que celle-ci n'ai aucune réelle valeur à ses yeux. S'il se trouvait en haut de cette colline, c'était pour garder un œil sur Stiles. La ville grouillait de chasseurs et de loups, il ne tenait pas à leur tenir compagnie. En revanche, il savait que de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait garder un œil sur le jeune homme, qu'il considérait comme un membre de la meute. Bien sûr, Stiles était chiant, il parlait sans réfléchir, il parlait beaucoup trop, il disait plus de choses inappropriées qu'appropriées et il avait le don de le mettre hors de lui parfois… Peut-être qu'il exagérait, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, Stiles, en plus d'avoir énormément de défauts, avait également beaucoup de qualités…

Ça ne lui venait pas spontanément mais Derek était sûr qu'il avait des qualités. Par exemple, sa façon de tout prendre en dérision pouvait être rasoir et particulièrement irritante certes, mais lui permettait de relativiser et de toujours voir le bon côté des choses. C'était sans doute un moyen de se protéger, une façon absurde d'échapper à la peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek devait garder un œil sur lui, parce qu'il faisait partie de sa meute, et qu'il était seul. Petite créature fragile et sans défense, il était une proie facile pour la meute d'Alpha qui s'était installée en ville. Il savait que sa plus grande faiblesse serait qu'il n'avait personne pour veiller sur lui. Allison avait sa famille pour la protéger, Lydia avait Jackson, tous les autres étaient des loups. Il n'y avait que Stiles qui n'était sous la protection de personne. Il était bien sûr l'ami de tout le monde dans la meute, mais n'était proche de personne réellement, mis à part de Scott, et encore, ce dernier préférait continuer à courir derrière Allison inutilement au grand dam de Danny. Ces deux-là finiront sûrement ensemble, si Danny pousse Scott à le regarder vraiment.

Fléchissant au maximum les jambes, Derek fit un saut spectaculaire et descendit en bas de la colline, où l'attendait sa fidèle Camaro. Il prit le volant et fonça chez le jeune homme. Il préféra se garer non loin de sa maison, ne voulant attirer l'attention, ni de son père, ni de Stiles, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il se plaça sous sa fenêtre et bondit jusqu'à celle-ci. Heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre était entre-ouvert, en s'ouvrant elle grinça légèrement. Effrayé par le bruit, Stiles se leva en sursaut. Il scanna sa chambre du regard comme pour repérer l'intrus, soudain, en une seconde, Derek fut à ses côtés, posant une main sur son torse pour le forcer à se rallonger. La tête posée de nouveau sur l'oreiller, Stiles n'eut pas la force de garder les yeux ouvert, il se laissa bercer par la main chaude de Derek à présent posée sur son front. Il entendit l'alpha lui murmurer quelque chose d'imperceptible. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla un peu groggy, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière étaient assez flous. Il regarda sa fenêtre et la vit fermée, alors qu'il aurait juré l'avoir vu ouverte hier, tard dans la nuit. Ensuite, il y eut Derek, il était certain que l'alpha était venu lui rendre visite cette nuit, mais la fenêtre fermée eut raison de lui et il finit par croire que finalement il avait rêvé tout cela. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Derek. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, et pour cause, lorsqu'il se leva, son père lui cria en bas qu'il partait au boulot, Stiles lui répondit de passer une bonne journée tandis qu'il s'approchait de son bureau. Il y avait une pile de vêtements avec un message dessus, il déplia le bout de papier précautionneusement et le lut à voix haute.

_« Je veux que tu portes ces vêtements sans discuter et que tu ramènes tes fesses en bas de chez toi dans un quart d'heure. »_

Un quart d'heure ? Comme si le loup pouvait savoir à quel moment il allait se réveiller.

Il éteignit l'alarme de son réveil, puisqu'il se réveillait toujours cinq minutes avant celui-ci, puis fila avec la pile de vêtements dans la salle de bain. Il était assez contrarié que Derek lui intime l'ordre de porter ces vêtements, il savait que l'Alpha lui avait déjà fait des réflexions sur son styles vestimentaire, mais de là à lui choisir les vêtements qu'il devait porter, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le jeune adolescent voulut dans un premier temps se débarrasser des vêtements qu'il avait choisis pour lui, mais l'Alpha avait la main lourde et il ne voulait pas le contrarier plus que nécessaire.

Il posa la pile de vêtements sur un comptoir près du lavabo et entra dans la douche, ferma la porte en verre et laissa l'eau couler. Le matin il aimait bien tarder sous l'eau chaude. Se réveillant cinq minutes en avance sur l'horaire prévu, il se permettait d'être un peu plus long. L'eau chaude lui procurait une telle sensation de bien-être que s'il le pouvait, il y resterait toute la journée. Mais les factures d'eau sont parfois salées, alors mieux vaut ne pas en abuser. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau brûlante créa de la vapeur qui enveloppa la salle de bain dans un nuage de brume.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'arrêta face au comptoir, les vêtements de Derek posés dessus. En les observant de plus près, il s'aperçut que le loup garou lui avait préparé tout ce dont il aurait besoin, du pull jusqu'au caleçon. Voyant le sous-vêtement, Stiles rougit légèrement, cette situation était très gênante. Non pas parce que Derek se permettait de remettre ses goûts vestimentaires en question, jusqu'à lui conseiller de porter ce genre de caleçon, mais parce que l'Alpha était un homme très séduisant qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se dit soudainement que si le loup lui demandait de porter ces vêtements c'est qu'il avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Tant pis si c'était celle d'un larbin ou d'un animal de compagnie, il représentait sûrement quelque chose pour lui, et ça lui suffisait.

Il enfila un caleçon blanc avec des rayures rouges qui partaient dans tous les sens, un jean noir, des socquettes blanches et un T-Shirt à manche longue gris clair. Il alla ouvrir la porte quand quelque chose attira son attention, une odeur particulière qu'il crut identifier, mais ne parvenant à mettre un nom sur cette odeur ni même à en déduire l'origine, le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac avant de descendre en bas. Il prit ses clés et partit au lycée sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner, il ne savait pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas particulièrement faim.

En sortant de chez lui, il fut surpris de voir que Derek l'attendait. Son dos était appuyé contre sa fidèle Camaro, les bras croisés, il toisa Stiles d'un regard noir.

_Comme d'habitude. Pensa l'adolescent._

Sans bronché ni même lui demander pourquoi il était là, pensant un instant que le petit message « sois là dans un quart d'heure » n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, il s'apprêta à monter dans la voiture mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Il l'avait fermé à clé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Stiles légèrement irrité.

Derek garda sa posture nonchalante et sans même le regarder, il lança :

« Tu as trois minutes de retard ! » Lui reprocha-t-il.

Stiles crut qu'il allait en tomber à la renverse. Il lui faisait une crise pour trois minutes !

« Tu vas m'engueuler pour trois minutes maintenant ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Voyant que l'adulte ne répondait pas et qu'il était d'ailleurs plus irrité par son attitude que par son retard, il décida de se taire et d'attendre. Mais voyant que la colère de l'adolescent ne descendait pas, il fut en une seconde à ses côtés. La proximité de leur corps effraya Stiles mais il resta impassible.

« Etant donné que je t'accompagne au lycée, je te demanderais d'arrêter de bouder comme un enfant de trois ans et de te comporter en adulte pour une fois. »

« Je n'ai que seize ans, c'est mon rôle d'être un enfant. »

« Pas avec moi. » Rétorqua-t-il dans un grognement.

Stiles poussa un profond soupire et regarda Derek dans les yeux.

« Etant donné que c'est toi qui m'accompagne, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas te montrer agressif et faire preuve de civisme et de courtoisie ? »

Voyant que le loup commençait à grogner il rectifia.

« Bon seulement de civisme alors, ou juste un peu moins agressif… Enfin c'est comme tu le sens. »

Stiles commençait à trembler, non pas parce qu'il faisait frisquet ce matin-là, mais parce que Derek l'intimidait beaucoup, mais ça, l'Alpha le savait déjà. Pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, il ouvrit la porte du jeune homme en essayant de sourire légèrement.

« Je te remercie. » Répondit l'adolescent en souriant comme un idiot.

Derek ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il tapa sur le front de l'étudiant avec la paume de sa main.

« Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal. » Gémit-il douloureusement.

« Tant pis pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure. » Répondit-il en allant s'installer du côté conducteur.

Il démarra la voiture et emmena Stiles au lycée. Le chemin était long et silencieux. Aucuns des deux hommes ne prit la parole, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, que pouvaient-ils dirent ? Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek faisait ça, peut-être étaient-ils en danger ? Peut-être que les chasseurs étaient de retour ? Peut-être… Il y avait tellement de raisons improbables qui auraient poussé l'Alpha à agir de la sorte, mais la vérité c'était que Stiles ne le comprenait pas. Un jour, il était cet homme froid et insensible et dépourvu de toute humanité et de compassion, et puis un autre jour, on découvrait un homme qui a l'air presque humain. C'était cette partie de lui que Stiles affectionnait le plus, cette partie de lui qu'il voulait désespérément voir tous les jours. C'était cette partie de lui dont il était accro, loin de là l'idée d'être amoureux, non, bien qu'il éprouvait un certain désir pour son aîné. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek !

Techniquement le loup a toujours été une sorte d'ami envers lui, il le traitait parfois avec un certain dédain mais ce n'était pas méchant. D'autant plus que contrairement à Lydia, il le voyait. Il avait l'impression d'exister à travers son regard et d'être important pour lui. Conscient de la chance qui lui était offerte, il s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège et attendit d'arriver à destination.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Stiles descendit de la voiture mais fut rapidement intercepté par Derek qui l'attrapa derechef par les hanches avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« Ok. C'est officiel tu agis vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Non tu ne peux pas ! » Grogna Derek.

« D'accord, c'est l'hystérie collective. »

Derek raffermit la prise qu'il avait autour de sa taille tandis qu'il observait les alentours.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Stiles qui tenta de se contrôler pour ne pas poser les mille et une questions qui trottaient dansa sa tête.

« La ferme ! » Rugit-il en continuant de scanner les alentours.

« Ils sont déjà là. » Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Qui sont déjà là ? » Demanda Stiles qui commençait à paniquer.

« Peu importe. Toi vas en cours je m'occupe du reste. »

« J'ai pas le droit d'être dans la confidence ? »

« Vas en cours ! Maintenant ! Je repasse te prendre te soir. »

« Ok j'y vais. Alors à ce soir. » Dit-il en s'éloignant, puis en y repensant, le « à ce soir » sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

« A ce soir ! » Murmura Derek en retour, assez bas pour que le jeune ne l'entende pas.

Lorsque soudain son regard se posa sur quelqu'un. En apparence, il ressemblait à n'importe quel adolescent, mais il n'en n'était pas un. Il posait un regard de prédateur sur Stiles, regard qui fit bouillir le sang de Derek dans ses veines. Lorsque l'adolescent tourna son regard vers lui, une lueur rouge brilla dans ses yeux. C'était un Alpha ! Derek lui renvoya son regard et se émit une sorte de feulement, suffisamment bas pour qu'aucun humain ne l'entende, mais assez fort pour que son ennemi le perçoive. C'était un avertissement, il ne plaisantait pas la dessus, son regard était assez équivoque, il lui interdisait de s'approcher de Stiles, mais le jeune alpha ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le défia du regard et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe que Stiles était alléchant et qu'il se fichait de son avertissement, puis en le saluant ouvertement il se rendit en cours.

Derek le regarda partir, bouillant de rage. Il se tourna vers sa Camaro et songea à briser les vitres à mains nues… Mais il finit par s'aviser, il ne devait pas abîmer sa belle voiture. Il prit alors son portable et tapa un message à Isaac aussi vite que l'éclair, puis jeta son portable contre un mur.

« Et merde ! » Pesta-t-il en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Stiles arriva en cours à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Son premier cours était biologie, il s'installa à une table vide, Scott devait être ici lui aussi mais il préférait faire le mur avec Allison.

« Comme c'est original ! » Maugréa Stiles dans sa barbe.

« Plait-il, monsieur Stilinski ? » Demanda monsieur Harris.

« Rien monsieur Harris, je réfléchissais à voix haute. »

« Tiens donc ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de réfléchir. » Sa petite moquerie eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

« Bien, puisque me voilà lancé, nous allons commencer le cours, mais avant cela j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. » Dit-il tandis qu'un élève s'avançait dans la classe.

« Je vous présente Brody Weston, il nous vient de New-York. C'est un nouvel étudiant, je vous demanderais donc de faire preuve de civisme à son égard. Merci. Tenez monsieur Weston, prenez place à côté de monsieur Stilinski. »

Lorsque Stiles leva les yeux sur le nouvel étudiant, son cœur manqua un battement. Ce type était une bombe. Il était grand, brun avec de beaux yeux cristallins, des lèvres tentatrices et un sourire dévastateur. Bref, ce type sortait tout droit d'un magazine de top-modèle.

Lorsqu'il vint s'installer près de lui, il sentit une douce odeur lui chatouiller les narines, moins viril que celle de Derek, plus douce en fait. Elle était très agréable, et si Stiles n'avait pas été en cours, il se serait sûrement collé à lui et aurait fourré son museau dans sa veste pour s'enivrer de cette odeur.

Derrière eux, Isaac reçu le message de Derek et le lut attentivement, Erica qui se trouvait à côté de lui trouva inquiétant l'expression justement inquiète qu'arborait son ami frisé. Il lui montra alors le texto et la jeune femme se figea derechef, leurs regards se croisèrent puis ils tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel élève qui semblait déjà faire connaissance avec Stiles, qui malheureusement, n'était pas insensible à ses charmes.

« Et merde ! Derek ne va pas être content quand il va l'apprendre. » Marmonna Erica à Isaac.

Les deux amis regardèrent à nouveau le message et comprirent que Derek allait être furieux ce soir.

_« Il y a un Alpha dans votre lycée, de votre âge, il se fera sûrement passer pour un nouvel élève, quoi qu'il arrive ne le laissez pas s'approcher de Stiles, ne le laissez pas lui parler. Si c'est un Alpha, il voudra s'en prendre au plus faible de la meute. Protégez-le ! »_

« D'un commun accord, ce n'est pas de notre faute, mais au cas où, je me porte malade ce soir. » Dit Isaac.

Eric se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient se faire sermonner par Derek de toute manière.

A la fin du cours de physique les deux Bêtas pensèrent pouvoir emmener le jeune homme loin de l'Alpha, mais ce dernier les devança en passant son bras autour des épaules de Stiles dans une accolade amicale et se laissa guider jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

Ils arrivèrent en cours d'économie le sourire aux lèvres, entre temps, Scott avait reçu un message d'Isaac lui indiquant qu'un Alpha avait mis la main sur Stiles. Le jeune loup garou vit l'intéressé entrer, un bras autour des épaules de son ami, cette vision le fit bouillir. Derek lui avait parlé des Alpha, et comment ils chassaient : Ils s'en prenaient au membre le plus faible du groupe.

Lorsque le jeune Stilinski entra dans la salle de classe, il ne fit même pas attention à Scott. Il s'installa à côté de son nouvel et prétendu ami.

Scott écouta soigneusement les petites conversations que Stiles pouvait avoir avec l'Alpha, malgré leurs messes basses, il pouvait clairement comprendre que cet homme essayait de gagner sa confiance en jouant le nouvel élève qui débarquait en ville. C'était vraiment pathétique !

Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, Scott n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Brody emmena Stiles à la cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent à une table et se mirent de nouveau à discuter. Il faisait sûrement semblant de prêter attention à tout ce que l'hyperactif pouvait bien lui dire, même Scott qui avait l'habitude des longs monologues du jeune homme, en avait parfois ras la casquette de l'entendre parler à longueur de journée. Mais il était son ami, et il ne le laisserait pas se fourrer entre les pattes de cet Alpha.

Isaac, Erica et Boyd vinrent rejoindre Scott pour espionner leur conversation.

« C'est pas possible ! Tu veux te joindre à l'équipe de Lacrosse ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te semble improbable ? » Répliqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Non, je suis juste… » Stiles s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots, mais Brody les trouva pour lui.

« Impressionné ? »

« C'est exactement ça. » Avoua-t-il en riant aux éclats.

« Je pense que je devrais continuer alors. » Enchaîna-t-il d'un ton joueur, ce qui fit rire le jeune adolescent en face de lui.

« J'aime t'entendre rire. Tu as une très jolie voix. »

Se rendant compte qu'il le draguait ouvertement, Erica se leva, prit un bouquin au hasard et se dirigea vers les deux hommes avant que l'Alpha ne décide de rouler un patin à Stiles, ce qui ne plairait pas à un autre Alpha qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui risquait de l'égorger si elle le laissait faire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle abattit le livre violemment sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes.

« Erica je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Stiles ahuri.

« Tu connais cette furie ? » Demanda Brody.

« Toi tu la fermes ! Stiles, je dois te parler, maintenant ! » Dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Elle s'écarta ensuite légèrement et tendit le bras vers la sortie, lui intimant habilement l'ordre de la suivre. Stiles hésita un moment et avant de se confondre en excuse, Erica le saisit par le col de son T-Shirt et le traîna dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, une dispute éclata entre les deux protagonistes.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » S'énerva Stiles, qui en avait marre d'être malmené par la jeune femme.

« Tais-toi et écoutes moi ! Ce type là-bas ! » Dit-elle en désignant Brody.

« Il n'est pas digne de confiance ! »

« Parce que toi tu l'es peut-être ? Maintenant excuses-moi, je vais retourner avec lui. » Stiles tenta de rentrer dans la cafétéria mais Erica saisit violemment son bras, l'empêchant de rejoindre Brody.

« Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, ne t'approche pas de lui. »

« Je vois, il est ta propriété, un peu comme Derek. » Répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Sa prise autour de son bras se fit plus forte.

« Je ne plaisante pas Stilinski. »

« Erica arrêtes tu me fais mal. » Gémit Stiles.

« Tu l'as entendu ? Laisses le partir. » Intervint une voix soudainement. Ils tournèrent leur tête pour voir Brody.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ma grande. » La menaça-t-il.

Sous le ton autoritaire d'un Alpha, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de s'exécuter. Brody ramena Stiles à la cantine où ils partagèrent le reste de leur repas dans une gêne totale.

L'après-midi passa à toute allure. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles n'avait pas eu cours avec Brody, ce qui permit au jeune homme de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Allison.

« Alors. Il paraît que tu es devenu ami avec le nouveau. » Dit-elle subitement.

Stiles s'arrêta d'écrire un moment puis leva son regard sur la jeune Argent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais, je crois qu'il m'apprécie. »

« Je l'ai bien remarqué. On l'a tous remarqué. Je suis désolée pour Erica. »

Stiles la regarda un bref instant avant de se concentrer sur son travail.

« Je ne vous comprend pas. Depuis ce matin vous agissez tous de manière étrange. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux que Brody leur pique leur meilleur ami. Surtout Scott. »

« Scott et moi sommes ami depuis l'enfance, personne ne pourra le remplacer. Personne ! »

« Sur une échelle de un à dix. A combien est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Peut-être à onze. » Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire angélique sur le visage.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux toi ? » Stiles sentit le rouge lui monter subitement aux joues.

« Non ! Je viens juste de le rencontrer. Non, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprend. Je peux lui parler pendant des heures je sens qu'il m'écoute. Il est un peu comme Derek. »

« Ah Derek ! Ce n'est pas cet homme souvent mal rasé et de mauvaise humeur, qui fait chavirer ton petit cœur d'ado ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

Les deux ados rirent de leurs bêtises tandis que la sonnerie retentit. Allison n'était pas encore au courant de ce qui se tramait. Elle voyait le nouveau comme quelqu'un de normal, qui avait peut-être une chance de gagner le cœur de Stiles. Elle ne pouvait se douter que c'était bien pire que ça.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite. Stiles sortit du lycée et il fut rejoint par Brody. Les deux amis discutèrent devant le lycée jusqu'à ce que Derek ne vienne gâcher leur petite interaction.

« Désolé si je vous dérange. Je viens chercher Stiles. »

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda Brody.

« Derek Hale… L'ami de Stiles. » Répondit-il en accentuant bien le mot ami, pour faire comprendre à l'autre Alpha qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de lui.

« Stiles, monte dans la voiture, j'ai quelque chose à dire à ton nouvel ami. »

« Derek s'il te plaît. » Protesta Stiles.

« Monte dans la voiture ! Tout de suite ! » Rugit-il et le jeune homme obtempéra en allant monter dans la Camaro.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais arrêtes ça tout de suite. Stiles est à moi, et je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur lui. Compris ? » Le menaça-t-il de son ton le plus sévère, à ce moment-là Isaac, Boyd et Erica apparurent dans le champ de vision de leur ennemi.

« Il a peut-être ton odeur partout sur lui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que le courant passe entre vous. Naturellement, il ne peut pas résister à mon charme, je suis irrésistible, c'est comme ça. »

« Continues comme ça et tu ne me résisteras pas assez longtemps pour souffler tes dix-huit bougies. Il est à moi et je t'interdit de le toucher. Si tu le fais, je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents. »

« Serait-ce un défi ? » Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Il jouait délibérément avec les nerfs de son rival.

« J'adore les défis ! »

La patience de Derek atteignit des limites, il allait se jeter sur lui quand un bras le retint.

« Veuillez excuser mon neveu, il n'a pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se permette de lui voler ce qui lui appartient. » Dit Peter humblement.

« Voyez-vous, comme je l'ai dit à votre neveu, Stiles a peut-être son odeur partout sur lui. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, le courant passe mieux entre nous. »

« Vous devriez rentrer. La nuit porte conseil. Profitez-en pour vous calmer. Tous les deux. » Leur ordonna Peter.

Derek prit une grande inspiration, garda un masque impartiale et rejoignit Stiles dans sa voiture avant de le raccompagner chez lui.

« Tout marche comme prévu ? » Demanda l'aîné des Hale.

« Je crois que le petit Stiles en pince pour moi. » Avoua Brody.

« Parfait ! Tout se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu. »

De retour chez lui, Stiles fit entrer Derek avec lui. Son père ne serait pas de retour avant demain matin, alors ils avaient le temps de discuter. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme après avoir partagé un petit dîner aux alentours de huit heures.

« Franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à Brody, c'est un type bien. »

« Il en a l'air, mais crois-moi il est dangereux. »

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Je connais sa réputation. » Mentit l'Alpha.

« Je vois. Ecoutes, peut-être que Brody a fait de mauvaises choses avant. Mais je te jure que c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui. »

« Tu sais que je ne t'écouterais pas, alors pourquoi insister ? »

« Je fonde peut-être l'espoir qu'un jour tu te montres censé. »

« C'est ça cours toujours. » Rétorqua Stiles en ôtant son t-shirt à manche longue.

Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de Derek, il se leva et prit le bras de Stiles non sans délicatesse. Ce dernier siffla de douleur, et c'est là qu'il le vit : L'hématome laissé par Erica plus tôt dans la journée.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? C'est Brody ? » S'énerva Derek.

« Non ce n'est pas Brody. Tiens, tu peux m'en mettre s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda Stiles en lui donnant une sorte de crème avec des bandages.

Derek se retint de grogner et attrapa la crème, il en étala sur sa main avant de masser avec une tendresse que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas, son bras meurtri par des traces de doigts, qui avaient viré au bleu à présent

« Erica m'a agrippé le bras un peu trop fort et voilà le résultat… Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne connait pas sa force. »

« Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle en rentrant… Attends tu l'as défend ? »

« Ne sois pas si surpris, elle a un bon fond, même si elle essaie de le cacher. »

Derek le regarda avec un léger sourire en coin, Stiles était un garçon généreux, il le savait. C'était le jeune homme le moins égoïste qu'il connaissait. Mais de là à défendre Erica, c'était une première.

Un silence de plomb régna subitement dans la chambre. Tandis que Derek étalait la crème sur le bras injurié de Stiles, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était torse nu devant lui et ce il lui étalait de la crème sur le bras avec ses doigts experts. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il savait faire d'autre avec ses doigts mais chassa vite l'idée de ses pensées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, alors même que l'Alpha lui avait enroulé le bras avec un bandage, il continuait de caresser distraitement son bras avec sa main.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Stiles désorienté.

« Ta peau est si douce. » Murmura-t-il distraitement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda soudainement Stiles.

Derek leva son regard sur le jeune homme et pouffa malgré lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais tu as la peau si douce. Une vraie peau de bébé. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je rêve ! Tu viens de rire ? Laisse-moi prendre une photo, faut que j'immortalise ça, c'est top génial. » S'excita Stiles.

Derek le frappa sur le front avec sa paume pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Mais ? » Commença-t-il à protester, mais l'Alpha le stoppa.

« Pas de mais qui tienne. Va te coucher. » Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Le jeune homme se glissa sous ses couvertures et se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de sombrer dans les brumes d'un sommeil réparateur, il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, cependant Derek le stoppa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres fines.

« Tais-toi ! Assez de questions pour aujourd'hui. Dors maintenant. » Dit-il en allant éteindre la lumière et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

C'est ainsi que Stiles s'endormit sur deux grands mystères. Pourquoi lui avoir choisi ces vêtements ? Et à qui était l'odeur qu'il avait sentit ce matin ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous, _

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

_Juste pour info, j'ai glissé dans cette fic le nom de personnage que vous avez vu dans des séries ou films sur les vampires et loups garous. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide pour les reconnaitre. Comme j'avais un peu la flemme de faire une description de chaque perso j'ai choisi d'aller plus vite et de choisir plus vite pour que vous puissiez mieux mettre un visage sur chaque nom._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla comme à son habitude, cinq minutes avant son réveil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il distingua quelque chose sur son bureau. Il se redressa et faillit hurler de rage en voyant que c'était de nouveau une pile de vêtements. Pourquoi Derek choisissait-il les vêtements qu'il devait porter ? Cette attitude méritait une explication, et il comptait bien en demander une. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se leva et prit les vêtements, pliés soigneusement sur son bureau. A ce moment-là, son père entra dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire.

« Je peux savoir ce que me vaut un tel sourire sur ton visage ? » Maugréa-t-il.

« Dur, dur le mardi matin. » Chantonna son père.

« Le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi. Tous les jours de la semaine en fait. »

Sa petite boutade le fit s'esclaffer. Stiles n'était pas matinal, il le savait bien, mais le voir dans cet état était toujours hilarant.

« Derek est en bas, il t'attend. »

Le cœur du jeune Stilinski manqua un battement. Pourquoi Derek l'attendait encore ? Et pourquoi s'était-il annoncé à son père ? Il se sentait bouillir de rage, mais le rouge qui lui montait aux joues était le signe de son embarras, non de sa colère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien contre le fait que ce soit Derek Hale qui t'accompagne, du moment que tu arrives à l'heure en cours, je ne te dirais rien. »

Stiles se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire gêné. Lorsque son père sortit, il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Il était furieux à présent, si Derek ne lui donnait pas d'explication, il n'obtiendrait rien de sa part.

Il se doucha à vitesse grand V, n'ayant pas la patience de s'éterniser sous la douche. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements que Derek lui avait procurés, un T-Shirt noir, un jean bleu marine et un caleçon blanc. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il prévoit tout dans les moindres détails ?

Il s'habilla très vite, quand soudain... Il la reconnut ! Cette odeur, qui était restée inconnue à son odorat. Aujourd'hui elle était plus forte, et Stiles n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier. Il ne se trompait pas. Cette odeur familière, c'était celle de Derek. Son loup, son ami, son Alpha. L'homme qu'il estimait le plus. Le fait de lui donner des vêtements qui portaient son odeur était une marque de possession, il le savait. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il traînait avec des loups, il avait appris tant de choses sur eux. Ceci en faisait partie. Mais pour le jeune homme ça n'avait pas de sens, Derek ne voulait pas de lui, il ne voulait pas le « posséder » comme un bien matériel.

« Stiles ! » La voix de son père le tira de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le vit lui tenir la porte.

« Dépêches-toi ou ton copain va s'impatienter. »

« Mon quoi ? » Stiles faillit s'étrangler en entendant son père baptiser Derek comme son « copain ».

Monsieur Stilinski leva les yeux aux ciels et se corrigea.

« Ton ami, va s'impatienter si tu restes planté là comme un radis. »

« Oui bien sûr. » Bégaya Stiles en franchissant la porte. Il embrassa son père sur la joue, lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée et rejoignit Derek.

L'Alpha l'attendait, debout contre le capot de sa voiture, le même air renfrogné sur le visage. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es à l'heure aujourd'hui. » Répondit simplement Derek.

« Evidemment ! Mais je n'irais nulle part avec toi tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications. »

Derek leva un sourcil, il tentait d'éluder la question en lui faisant croire qu'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je parle des vêtements que tu m'as choisi, avec ton odeur dessus. Et puis tous ces secrets autour de Brody. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? »

« Rien ! » Répondit-il brutalement, comme s'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

« Très bien, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? »

Stiles posa son sac par terre, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et enchaîna :

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe. »

Derek sourit, il affichait ce même sourire de prédateur qu'il arborait quand il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs. Il s'approcha de Stiles avec sa démarche de félin. Cette situation effrayait et excitait à la fois le jeune homme. L'Alpha fut si près du jeune homme qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il passa une main sur sa joue et commença à la caresser.

« Derek ! Si mon père te voit… » Bégaya Stiles tout excité par son toucher.

« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités. » Le coupa son aîné.

« Quoi ? »

Derek saisit l'oreille droite de Stiles, non sans douceur et le traina jusqu'à sa voiture, sous les gémissements plaintifs du jeune homme.

« D'accord j'ai compris, j'ai compris. J'arrête de poser des questions. » Gémit-il en ouvrant la portière et en entrant dans la Camaro.

Derek fit le tour de la voiture et fit de même. Il démarra en silence et prit la route pour l'emmener au lycée. Durant le trajet, aucun des deux hommes ne prit la parole. Stiles était en colère, il pensait que si l'autre homme ne lui disait rien c'était parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. L'Alpha savait qu'il était le membre le plus instable du groupe. Son intelligence hors du commun était sa force, mais sa maladresse naturelle lui faisait défaut. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'être le premier à être fauché par la meute d'Alpha qui s'était installé en ville, et même s'il le niait, cela l'effrayait. Il s'était juré qu'il le protégerait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être constamment à ses côtés. Stiles sentait le désarroi du loup, mais il ne disait rien, s'il refusait de le mettre dans la confidence, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, descendirent de la Camaro et furent un instant gêné. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Surtout Derek. L'adolescent allait prendre la parole, sans doute pour s'excuser de son attitude ce matin, mais quelqu'un vint perturber la sérénité de leur « tête à tête ».

« Hey Stiles ! » C'était la voix de Brody. Le « lycéen » s'avança vers eux et se colla à Stiles. Derek du faire un effort monumental pour ne pas exploser et surtout, pour ne pas exploser le visage de son rival.

« Brody, ça va ? Tu connais Derek ? » Dit-il pour les présenter officiellement l'un à l'autre.

« Oui on s'est déjà rencontré hier. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. » Répondit-il en tendant sa main vers l'Alpha.

« Dommage que le plaisir ne sois pas partagé. » Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

« Derek ! »

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave. On devrait aller en cours, sinon on va être retard. »

Sur ce, Brody passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles et l'emmena en cours, sous le regard impuissant de Derek.

« Tu comptes lui dire quand, que son nouveau copain est un loup-garou, doublé d'un Alpha ? » Demanda soudainement Peter.

« Ce n'est pas son _copain _! » Grogna son neveu pour toute réponse.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver Derek. Je ne fais que prendre des nouvelles du petit. Parce que vois-tu, si tu ne t'intéresse pas plus à lui. Je crois que Brody sera ravi de le faire. »

Pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir de quoi Peter voulait parler. Si Brody avait des vues sur Stiles, alors il voudrait le marquer et le faire sien. Et s'il y arrivait, Derek ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il savait que l'adolescent était déjà sous l'emprise du loup, mais il espérait quand même que le jeune adolescent ne se laisse pas marquer par cet Alpha.

Il jeta un regard noir à son oncle puis s'enfuit à bord de sa voiture. Le sourire aux lèvres, Peter sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit que la personne au bout du fil décroche.

« Allô ? »

« C'est Peter. Je crois qu'on est prêt, on passe à la vitesse suivante. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher et de rentrer au Manoir.

A l'autre bout du fil, Brody raccrocha, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. A ses côtés, Stiles était interloqué, et sa nature curieuse eut raison de lui.

« C'était qui ? »

« Un vieil ami. » Répondit vaguement le jeune brun.

« Je vois. Prêt pour affronter monsieur Harris ? » Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et prirent derechef une place l'un à côté de l'autre. Derrière eux, Scott expliquait la situation à Allison.

« Alors ce type est un Alpha ? Mais il a quoi ? Dix-sept ans ? »

« Je sais qu'il parait jeune mais Derek est sûr de ce qu'il avance. » Répondit Scott sans savoir que Brody épiait leur conversation avec son ouïe fine.

« Et pourquoi il s'intéresse à Stiles ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« C'est leur façon de nous démanteler. Ils s'attaquent d'abord au membre le plus faible du groupe, et il remonte progressivement, en nous éliminant un par un. »

_Pauvre con ! Si tu connaissais la vérité ! Pensa Brody._

« Et Stiles est au courant ? » Demanda la jeune Argent.

« Non, on a essayé de lui parler mais Brody nous empêche de le faire. Et Derek ne veut pas le mettre dans la confidence. »

« C'est stupide, Stiles doit savoir qu'il est dangereux. »

« Je sais, voilà pourquoi on va tous se réunir ce soir au manoir pour en discuter et tout lui dire. »

Allison s'apprêta à enchaîner mais monsieur Harris les interrompit en commençant son cour long et ennuyeux. Durant tout le cours, Stiles et Brody n'avaient pas arrêté de se chercher des poux, au sens figuré. Ils riaient à des blagues que l'un et l'autre racontait, ils se racontaient tout et rien et arrivaient à rire même lorsqu'il fallait travailler. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les deux amis prirent leurs affaires et partirent vers leur nouvelle salle de classe, sous le regard ébranlé de Scott. Ce dernier acceptait très mal que ce type lui vole délibérément son meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi il comptait bien mettre les poings sur les I avec le jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient entrainement. Scott allait trouver un prétexte pour mettre l'incident Brody sur le tapis. Il le fera à la fin de l'entraînement, lorsque Brody ne le collera plus aux basques. Étrangement, l'entrainement passa relativement vite, toutefois, Scott eut un mal fou à se contrôler. En effet, l'Alpha ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait vouloir faire partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Il se montra au premier entrainement de la semaine, il semblait avoir séduit le coach d'ailleurs, puisqu'il ne l'insulta pas durant tout l'entrainement. Décidément il ne comprenait pas ce que tout le monde lui trouvait. En l'espace de quelques jours il était devenu _le _sujet de toutes les conversations. Tout le lycée ne parlait que de lui, à quel point il était beau et intelligent. Ce type pourrait avoir toutes les filles de cette école à ses pieds et il a fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur Stiles. Et pour ça, Scott allait le lui faire payer.

A la fin de l'entrainement, tout le monde partit prendre sa douche. Stiles aimait bien prendre son temps, comme à son habitude.

« Je vais allez chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture et je reviens. Je t'attendrais devant la porte. » Lança Brody.

Stiles hocha la tête et partit sous la douche pendant que l'Alpha s'éloigna. Il était donc temps pour Scott de mettre son plan à exécution. Il suivit le jeune homme jusque dehors et l'interpella une fois seul avec lui sur le parking.

« Ne t'approches pas de Stiles ! » Rugit-il.

Brody ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, il avait entendu et flairé l'étranger à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Tiens donc, quelqu'un m'a déjà fait la même réflexion stupide. » Dit-il en se retournant, puis il enchaîna.

« Et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ? »

« Que tu étais complètement fou de t'intéresser à la propriété d'un Alpha. » Répliqua Scott bien qu'il n'aimait pas employer ce genre de terme, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de son ami. Mais il préférait employer un vocabulaire que son rival comprenait.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas marqué ? »

Sa question eut l'effet d'une bombe. Il venait de prétexter que Stiles appartenait à Derek pour le pousser à se rétracter mais il semblerait que son plan ait une faille. Quand soudain il eut un éclair de génie.

« Stiles à dix-sept ans, si Derek le marquait en s'accouplant avec lui, aux yeux de la loi ça ne s'appellerait pas coucher ensemble mais détournement de mineur. Mais il aura atteint sa majorité dans un mois, et quand ça arrivera, crois-moi, Derek n'hésitera pas à le marquer. »

Scott était soudain très fier de lui. Il pensait avoir construit un alibi en béton pour son ami, lui accordant alors un léger sursis. Mais son discours eut l'effet inverse sur Brody qui le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Je vois. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai un mois devant moi pour faire craquer les défenses de ton ami et de le marquer comme le mien… J'aime ce plan. Et l'avantage avec moi c'est que comme nous avons le même âge, la loi ne lui sera d'aucun secours. »

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur son visage et il décida de rejoindre Stiles dans les vestiaires, bousculant légèrement Scott sur son passage.

« Et merde ! » Maugréa-t-il, pensant qu'il venait probablement d'envenimer la situation.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, tous les joueurs avaient fini de se préparer et étaient partis. Lorsqu'elle était sûre que tout le monde était bel et bien parti. Elle entra dans cette salle où elle s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds et alla trouver Stiles.

« Allison ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Chut ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Écoutes-moi bien, Brody n'est pas celui que tu crois qu'il est… »

« Encore cette histoire ? Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? » S'énerva Stiles.

« Écoutes-moi ! Il faut que tu viennes au manoir ce soir, je te promets qu'on te donnera une explication pour notre attitude étrange. »

Selon la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Stiles, Allison su qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Ce jeune homme si curieux n'allait pas résister à l'envie d'obtenir des réponses, il aimait trop ça. Assouvir sa soif de connaissance était une tentation trop grande… Après Derek bien sûr !

« Stiles ! » La voix de Brody qui entrait dans les vestiaires les interrompit.

_C'est pas vrai, ce type est partout ! Pensa Allison en tentant de garder une posture stoïque._

« Je suis prêt j'arrive. » Répliqua le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce.

Brody s'apprêta à sortir des vestiaires mais jeta un dernier à regard à Allison, quand soudain, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge, caractéristique de son statut d'Alpha. Ce message, la jeune femme le captait cinq sur cinq. C'était une sorte de menace, il lui montrait qu'il était le plus fort et qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en travers de sa route.

« Message reçu ! _Brody !_ » Ragea-t-elle en prononçant son nom avec un profond dégoût.

Le reste de la journée était passé tout aussi vite que la matinée. Brody n'avait pas quitté les côtés de Stiles. Et pour cause, après sa petite altercation avec Scott, il comptait bien exploiter les faiblesses de son ami humain. D'autant plus qu'à la demande de Peter, il fallait accélérer la cadence.

Dès que la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit, tous les étudiants se précipitèrent dehors comme si les bâtiments venaient de prendre feu. Contrairement à eux, le jeune Stilinski préféra prendre son temps, il aimait se moquer de tous ses camarades qui fuyaient les locaux comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Mais également parce qu'à la fin de la journée, il était fatigué et n'avait pas la force de se dépêcher.

Sur le parking du lycée, il regarda dans toutes les directions comme pour voir si Derek était là. Brody semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il s'arrêta de parler et attendit que Stiles le remarque.

« Pardon ? Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Je disais plein de chose mais tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, alors je me suis arrêté de parler tout seul comme un idiot. » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je pensais que Derek viendrait me chercher mais apparemment non. »

« Si tu le souhaite, je peux te déposer chez toi. Mais à une condition. » Il marchandait déjà. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais Stiles était prêt à relever le défi.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je te dépose chez toi. Mais avant, tu dois venir rencontrer ma famille. »

Cette annonce laissa Stiles de marbre. Il resta bouche bée devant une telle annonce, mais au lieu de rester la bouche grande ouverte, au risque de gober des mouches, il se ressaisit et ajouta d'une voix enjouée.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le sourire de Brody s'agrandit, Stiles était en train de tomber dans ses filets, et cela ne lui demandait aucun effort particulier.

« En route dans ce cas. »

Le jeune Alpha accompagna l'hyperactif jusqu'à sa voiture et l'emmena chez lui. Sa maison n'était pas très loin du lycée, c'était une grande maison, presque aussi grande que celle de Jackson. Brody posa la main sur la poignée, mais tourna son visage vers Stiles.

« Avant d'entrer, s'il te plaît, ne flippes pas. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je crains le pire. J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur ? » Demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

« Disons que tu devrais te méfier. Si tu survies à cinq minutes avec eux, tu seras un miraculé. »

Stiles rit d'un rire étranglé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait et ne préférait pas s'avancer sur ce sujet. Du coup, en entrant dans la maison de son ami, il eut un grand sentiment d'appréhension. Il remercia le ciel que la famille Weston ne soit pas composée de loups garous. Autrement, les bruits saccadés de son cœur aurait réveillé sa famille entière. D'ailleurs il se disait que loups ou pas, les battements furieux de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique réveillerait sans doute tout Beacon Hills.

« Papa ! Maman ! Venez, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un ! » Cria Brody pour que toute sa famille entende.

Soudain, il les vit. Toute la famille de Brody était installé au salon. Lorsqu'il entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur battre plus vite. Finalement une femme vint briser ce silence pesant en venant enlacer le jeune homme. Elle était petite, légèrement plus petite que Stiles, de long cheveux brun et de magnifiques yeux verts.

« Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Stiles ! Depuis le temps que notre fils parle de toi. »

« Oui, deux jours. » Ironisa son fils.

« Il parle quand même beaucoup de toi. » Conclut-elle.

« Bien. Comme tu peux t'en douter Stiles, voici ma mère, Esmée Weston. Mon père, Carlisle Weston. Voici mes frères, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Emmett et Seth. Et voilà mes sœurs, Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline et Vicky. Et enfin, je te présente mon tonton Charlie et son frère Alaric. »

Stiles était sans voix suite à ces présentations, il regarda toutes les personnes présentes et se contenta de les saluer de la main avant de marmonner à Brody.

« Une grande famille. »

« Je voulais vous le présenter maintenant on va y allez avant que vous ne lui fassiez peur. » S'exclama Brody.

« Prenez au moins un cookie pour la route. » Les supplia la mère de Brody.

« D'accord maman, mais juste un. Stiles n'a pas le temps de rester il doit rentrer. »

Brody prit deux cookies, un pour lui et un autre pour le jeune homme et le précipita dehors.

« Je le trouve a-do-ra-ble. » S'extasia Esmée en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Et puis il a une odeur délicieuse. » Enchaina Carlisle.

« Il a l'air d'un enfant terrorisé. C'est pathétique. » Pesta Rebekah.

« Ne sois pas insolente Rebekah. Peter nous a demandé de ne rien lui faire. Attendons de voir ce qu'il attend de nous. » Dit Charlie.

« Pourquoi on ne le tue pas ? » Demanda Vicky.

« Parce que Peter ne veut pas qu'on le tue. Il a sûrement ses raisons. » Répondit leur mère.

« J'espère seulement qu'il ne fera pas la bêtise de tomber amoureux de cet humain ! »

« Oh ! Ce serait formidable ! Je rêve depuis si longtemps d'avoir un gendre. Stiles à l'air d'un garçon très bien. »

« Pitié maman, pas d'humain dans la famille. » Maugréa Rebekah, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa mère de s'extasier sur la possibilité d'avoir un gendre aussi a-do-ra-ble que Stiles.

Le voyage du retour fut hilarant. Brody s'attendait à ce que le jeune hyperactif soit terrorisé par la folie de sa famille mais il avait réussi à l'en extirper à temps, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé leur temps à en rire. A la demande de Stiles, le jeune Alpha le déposa devant le manoir des Hale.

« Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser là ? C'est assez flippant ici. »

« Plus flippant que ta famille ? » Demanda Stiles ironiquement.

« Touché. »

Les deux jeunes gens rirent de plus belle, quand soudain, Brody se stoppa. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Sa main alla jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, et il essuya avec son pouce une trace de chocolat avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le sucer. Ce simple geste fit frissonner Stiles. La proximité de leur corps le faisait vibrer et l'Alpha pouvait le voir. Il entendait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Dans un mouvement brusque, il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. Au départ il ne réagit pas, mais quand Brody voulut approfondir le baiser, il le repoussa.

« Non, on ne peut pas. »

Brody se rassit dans son siège et soupira de frustration.

« Je vois. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis désolé Brody. » Répondit-il après une courte hésitation.

Le concerné tourna son visage vers lui.

« Tu sais qu'il ne te mérite pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au contraire… Nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. » Répondit-il cette fois, sans hésitation.

« Tu sais que vous êtes radicalement opposé ? »

« Mais n'est-ce pas ça qui fait la complémentarité d'un couple ? Son authenticité ? Sa réussite ? Les couples qui se ressemblent ne durent jamais. »

« Mais nous sommes pareils tous les deux. On est identique, ça pourrait marcher. »

Stiles secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

« Un compagnon, ce n'est pas ton propre reflet dans le miroir. Un compagnon, c'est un inconnu que tu apprends à aimer pour ce qu'il est et ce pour ce qu'il n'est pas… Je suis désolé Brody. »

Stiles sortit de la voiture et rentra dans le manoir. Où tout le monde semblait l'attendre. Le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez entendu ? »

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête. Aucun d'eux n'avait perdus ce petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Seul Derek restait insondable. Comme d'habitude.

« Bien Stiles, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir parler de ton ami Brody. » Dit Scott.

« C'est pas vrai, vous remettez le couvert. Vous n'en avez pas marre à la longue ? »

« Stiles c'est sérieux. » Le réprimanda Derek.

« Il y a une meute en ville. » Enchaîna Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Une meute d'Alpha. »

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'est-à-dire une meute avec pas un Alpha. Mais uniquement des Alphas. »

« Et alors, quel rapport avec Brody ? » Demanda soudainement Stiles. En voyant le regard de ses amis, il comprit.

« Oh putain ! »

« Désolé Stiles. » S'excusa Allison.

« Ça veut dire que sa famille est… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, pas la peine. Toute la meute hocha la tête.

« D'accord, je crois qu'on est dans la merde, mais jusqu'au cou. » Commença-t-il à paniquer.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda soudainement Derek.

« Disons que j'ai… Comment dire…. Rencontré sa famille avant de venir…. Et on va dire, que c'est une grande famille. » Bégaya-t-il.

« Ils sont combien ? Dix ? » Demanda Scott.

« Euh… Disons qu'ils sont pas beaucoup… Seulement quatorze. »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire. Une meute de quatorze Alpha, ça faisait beaucoup.

« D'accord. On procède par étape. Ils n'ont attaqué personne pour le moment. Donc, ne nous affolons pas. » S'exclama Derek.

« Pour l'instant le seul problème c'est Brody. Si on ne gère pas son problème d'hormone Stiles pourrait bien lui appartenir. »

« Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore Scott ? » Demanda l'Alpha.

« J'ai parlé à Brody aujourd'hui et disons qu'il compte marquer Stiles. » Répondit le Bêta un peu gêné.

« Merde ! J'ai pourtant laissé mon odeur sur ses vêtements pour le dissuader de s'approcher de lui. »

« Alors c'était pour ça le coup des vêtements ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Mais c'est tordu ! » Ajouta-t-il l'air presque dégoûté, mais en vérité il était heureux d'avoir l'odeur de Derek sur lui.

« Attends ! C'est pas finit. Il y a encore un truc que tu dois savoir. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je crains le pire ? »

« Comme l'odeur suffisait pas à le dissuader, j'ai…. J'ai prétendu que…. » Scott n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, ce qui fit grogner Derek.

« Voilà ! J'ai dû inventer un gros mensonge, qui, dans ma tête, le refroidirait, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. »

« Vas droit au but Scott ! » Râla son Alpha.

« D'accord. » Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

« Je lui ai fait croire que toi et Stiles vous…. Comment dire ? Je lui ai dit que tu étais avec Stiles et que tu comptais le marquer le jour de ses dix-huit ans. »

_**« Tu as **__**di**__**t quoi ?**__** »**_ Hurla Derek.

Autour d'eux Peter, Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Jackson tentaient de réprimer leur soudaine envie de hurler de rire. Etant des loups, ils savaient ce que le fait de _marquer_ quelqu'un signifiait. Contrairement aux humains qui se trouvaient dans la salle et qui ne comprenaient rien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Stiles.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Ça veut dire, qu'à partir de maintenant, nous allons devoir prétendre être un couple. Nous devrons rester ensemble, mon odeur devra te coller à la peau, partout où tu iras. On devra mettre en place toute une mascarade pour que Brody pense que tu veux devenir mien et qu'il arrête de te harceler. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _marquer _quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il.

Soudain, tout le monde se tu et leur regard se posa derechef sur l'Alpha qui dut se résoudre à donner une explication plus qu'embarrassante à son ami.

« Quand les loups trouvent une compagne, dans notre cas, un compagnon. Il arrive parfois que le loup veuille _marquer_ son compagnon pour prouver aux autres loups que cet humain ou cet autre loup lui appartient, et que personne n'a le droit de l'approcher. Le fait de le marquer créer un lien entre les deux personnes, un lien qu'on ne peut briser et qui dure éternellement.»

Stiles hocha la tête sans broncher, attendant la suite des explications.

« Pour marquer un humain ou un loup, il faut absolument le faire durant un moment très intime entre les deux personnes. »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Un loup ne peut marquer son compagnon que pendant l'acte sexuel. Voilà pourquoi Scott a dit à Brody que je te marquerais à ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Parce que pour l'instant tu es un mineur et que je ne peux pas te toucher. C'est interdit par la loi. Il espérait au mieux le repousser, au pire il tentait de gagner du temps. »

Stiles était bouche bée, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami s'était fait avoir de la sorte. Il comprenait que pour essayer de gagner du temps ou au mieux le repousser il avait inventé un gros mensonge. Mais Brody n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu, et maintenant il allait devoir jouer la comédie avec Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Brody ne renonce pas à Stiles dans un mois ? »

« Nous n'aurons plus le choix. Derek, tu devras faire de Stiles ton compagnon. » Intervint Peter.

Choqué par cette alternative. Stiles sortit de la maison en pleure, sous les protestations de ses amis. Mais aucuns ne partit le rattraper, il avait encore besoin de temps.

Sur la route, il commençait à pleuvoir, la vue de Stiles était brouillée, et par ses propres pleurs, et par la pluie qui s'abattait sur sa vitre. Il arriva chez lui et alla pleurer tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait rêvé d'être avec Derek, il en mourrait d'envie et cette situation lui permettait de réaliser son fantasme de vivre éternellement avec lui. Mais il n'avait certainement pas demandé à ce que les choses se déroulent ainsi, sous la contrainte. Derek allait probablement devoir le marquer sous la contrainte, sous la peur d'un danger qui semblait inévitable.

Le destin faisait vraiment mal les choses.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre !_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui commentent mes chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît. Je remercie aussi tout les followers et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris. _

_Bref, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Son père n'avait pas le eu temps de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans de tels états. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, signe qu'il était furieux et qu'il voulait rester seul cette nuit. De retour dans son sanctuaire, une seule idée lui vint en tête : Se coucher! Il changea de tenue et se vêtit d'un T-Shirt blanc et d'un pantalon de pyjama noir avant de se jeter sur son lit et enfouit profondément son visage dans son oreiller. Jamais il n'aurait prévu cela. Si Brody ne se décidait pas à le lâcher, Stiles allait devoir accepter d'être marqué par Derek. Bien sûr ill n'était pas hypocrite, le fait d'être mordu par l'Alpha le faisait rêver depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas que le loup le marque parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé. La marque de possession était une preuve d'amour unique chez les loups, c'était quelque chose de tellement plus fort que chez les humains. Ce n'était plus seulement partager un sentiment avec quelqu'un, mais partager tout son être avec l'autre. Comme si vos deux âmes fusionnaient pour n'en former qu'une seule.

_Baliverne !_ En réalité, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela faisait d'être marqué. Même Derek ne savait pas, il ne l'avait jamais fait à quelqu'un. Même pas à Kate qu'il pensait avoir aimé. Seul très peu de loup avait marqué leur compagnon. C'était un engagement pour la vie, le genre d'engagement qu'on ne peut briser. Il faut être sûr que cette personne soit la bonne.

Alors que les tremblements cessèrent, il sentit son lit s'affaisser derrière lui. Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Il s'était sûrement inquiété de le voir partir en courant comme il l'avait fait. S'il n'était pas aussi furieux, il aurait trouvé cette attention presque touchante. D'une main, le loup caressa les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Pourquoi ? Tout a déjà été dit, alors que dire de plus ? »

Derek soupira.

« Écoutes Stiles ! Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment… Non, en fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Tu dois être en colère, blessé et frustré. Mais je te promets que la morsure ne viendra qu'en dernier recours. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te l'imposer. » La main de Derek s'arrêta et poussa le jeune homme à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Pour une fois, laisses-moi décider de ce qui est bon pour nous deux. »

« Comme nous lier l'un à l'autre sous la contrainte d'une épée de Damoclès ? Tu m'excuseras mais il y a mieux comme histoire d'amour. » Répliqua-t-il amèrement en tournant une nouvelle fois le dos à Derek.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, demain j'irais parler à Brody. Il est peut-être un Alpha mais il reste humain, s'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi, quoi que ce soit, il renoncera à me marquer. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi empathique que toi Stiles. Surtout les loups. Ils ne réagissent pas selon leurs sentiments mais selon leur instinct. Et le sien le pousse à te marquer… »

« Et le tien dans tout ça ? C'est ton instinct qui te pousse à protéger un membre de ta meute ? » L'interrompit le jeune homme en se retournant une nouvelle fois pour lui faire face.

Il se retrouva soudain au pied du mur, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Evidemment que les loups garous étaient capables d'aimer, ils n'étaient qu'en partie des animaux. Mais comment lui expliquer que son besoin de le protéger était bien plus profond que ça ? Qu'il ne le protégeait pas parce qu'il était un membre de la meute, mais parce qu'il éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir enfouit au plus profond de lui ?

« Que tu le veuille ou non Stiles, tu es un membre de ma meute, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Même si ça signifie me lier à toi pour le restant de mes jours. Si ça peut garantir ta sécurité, je le ferais sans hésiter. »

Encore un mensonge. Il remercia le ciel que l'adolescent ne soit pas un loup garou ou bien il aurait certainement deviné qu'il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, pas tout de suite, c'était encore trop prématuré. Il devait laisser le temps à ses sentiments d'évoluer et ceux du jeune homme également.

Stiles était vexé. En colère et vexé. Il se refusait à l'idée de se donner à Derek, même si ce dernier lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que sa sécurité en dépendait. Il se refuserait à le faire, et Dieu sait qu'il était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule. Pour ne pas envenimer la situation et éviter d'attiser la colère de l'Alpha, il préféra changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » La question était sortie spontanément.

« Je reste avec toi, tant que je pourrais du moins. J'essaie par tous les moyens de coller mon odeur sur toi et on verra comment les choses évoluent. »

Stiles afficha soudainement un air renfrogné sur son visage.

« Derek ! Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais c'est quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir que je porte ton odeur ? C'est pas que ton odeur ne sois pas agréable, bien au contraire. Mais je trouve ça limite malsain que t'arrête pas d'essayer de me coller et tout. »

Le concerné poussa un profond soupire, à la fois d'agacement, devant l'ignorance du jeune homme, mais à la fois de fatigue, puisque la journée avait été rude.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Les loups obéissent à ce qu'on pourrait appeler des lois. En quelque sorte. Notre « société » est très hiérarchisée. Nous suivons des codes, pour permettre à notre espèce de ne pas sombrer. »

« Un peu comme les Argents avec leur code d'honneur ? »

Derek hocha la tête.

« Oui. Par exemple, lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver et de réclamer son compagnon. Pour qu'un autre loup ne puisse pas avoir de vues sur lui, un loup doit prouver qu'il lui appartient déjà en imposant son odeur sur lui. C'est une marque de possession. Ainsi, il prouve aux autres loups, qu'ils soient de sa meute ou non, qu'il lui appartient et que personne d'autre ne peut le clamer. »

« Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Brody. » Répliqua le jeune Stilinski.

« C'est parce que Brody, en plus d'être un Alpha, est arrogant. Il croit que par sa position, il peut transgresser les lois. Apparemment personne ne l'a éduqué. »

« Pourtant il a deux parents, dont une mère hyper flippante. »

Cette petite remarque fit sourire l'Alpha qui lui demanda.

« Flippante comment ? »

« Mielleuse ! »

Ce qualificatif fit pouffer Derek, ce rire fut contagieux puisque Stiles se joint à lui dans son éclat de rire. Soudain, une voix les interrompit.

« Stiles ? Tout va bien là-dedans ? » Le jeune homme avait complètement oublié son père.

Paniqué, il repoussa vivement Derek qui s'écroula par terre tandis que Stiles alla ouvrir la porte à son père.

« Salut papa. »

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un gros bruit. »

« Oh ! Tu sais comment je suis, j'ai voulu descendre de mon lit, je me suis empêtré dans les draps et je suis tombé par terre. »

« Il va falloir remédier à ton problème d'équilibre. »

« Je le crois aussi. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui te faisais rire ? »

Le jeune homme eut un blanc, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quel mensonge pouvait-il bien inventer ? Son cerveau fonctionna à cent à l'heure quand il trouva une idée.

« Une vidéo sur internet… Hilarante. »

« Ton ordinateur est éteint. » Constata le shérif.

Stiles regarda derrière lui et vit son ordinateur, éteint, posé sur son bureau.

« Scott me l'a envoyé sur mon portable. » Mentit-il à nouveau.

« Tu as oublié ton portable dans le salon ce matin. » Répliqua son père en croisant les bras.

« Bon ! C'est un interrogatoire ? J'ai besoin d'un avocat ? » Plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Non ! Je venais juste te dire que j'ai été appelé sur une urgence. Je risque d'être de retour demain matin. »

« Ok, pas de problème. Sois prudent. »

Le shérif offrit un petit sourire à son fils avant de répliquer un habituel.

« Comme toujours ! »

Stiles referma sa porte et colla son front à celle-ci. Il tentait de cacher sa peur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsque son père était appelé sur une affaire. Ils avaient beau être à Beacon Hills, les malades mentaux se cachaient partout, et cette ville grouillait à présent de chasseurs, de loups garous et Dieu sait quoi d'autre.

La menace de la meute d'Alpha lui faisait froid dans le dos, il avait peur que l'un d'eux s'attaque à son père ou à un innocent quelconque. Cette simple pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. D'autant plus qu'il se fichait des innocents, il se préoccupait avant tout de la sécurité de son père. Face à un Alpha, il serait impuissant.

Derek sentit le désarroi du jeune homme, puisqu'il s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les masser légèrement. Il tentait maladroitement de dissiper la peur du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier n'était pas bête, il savait ce que l'Alpha essayait de faire. Il tentait vainement de le calmer, suffisamment pour qu'il se détende, mais pas assez malheureusement pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face au loup et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les mains de Derek descendirent jusqu'à celles du jeunot. Il recula d'un pas et l'entraîna avec lui vers le lit.

« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. »

« Je suis pas fatigué. » Mentit-il délibérément, ce qui fit rire le loup.

« C'est pas drôle ! Tu peux dire exactement quand je mens mais moi je suis incapable de dire quand tu mens. Et pourtant tu m'as déjà mentit. »

L'Alpha s'allongea sur le lit et le jeune homme ne résista pas lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se glisser sous ses couvertures, le corps brûlant du loup lui tenait suffisamment chaud. De plus, son odeur était apaisante, en plus d'être familière. Un bras autour de sa taille le tenait fermement contre son corps. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Encore fallait-il que Stiles en ait envie.

« Et comment sais-tu que je t'ai déjà mentit ? » Demanda l'Alpha.

« Oh je t'en prie, tout le monde ment. » Répondit-il en calant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Même toi ? » Demanda l'Alpha en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout le monde. »

« D'accord on va passer un marché. Etant donné que je peux dire avec certitude quand tu mens, je te promets de ne jamais te mentir, si tu me promets d'en faire autant. Comme ça on sera sur un même pied d'égalité. »

Stiles devait admettre que cette entente était plaisante.

« Marché conclu. » Céda-t-il avant de bailler.

« Allez la marmotte, il est temps de dormir. »

Stiles s'étendit sur le flanc et ferma doucement les yeux, quand soudain la voix de Derek le ramena à la réalité.

« Tu qualifies donc notre relation de ''relation amoureuse'' ? Fallait oser ! » Pouffa-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Stiles qui ne comprenait pas.

« Tout à l'heure quand on a parlé de la morsure, tu m'as dit que nous lier sous la contrainte d'une épée de Damoclès était horrible et tu as ajouté qu'il y avait mieux comme histoire d'amour ! »

Stiles se maudit instantanément d'avoir prononcé ces mot.

« La ferme ! » Fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

Derek tenta d'arrêter de rire et reprit son calme. Il le prenait sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais dû avouer que ça l'avait touché. Le jeune adolescent ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'Alpha, qu'il trouvait réconfortante. En réalité, jamais il ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité que dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait connu de nuit aussi douce que celle-ci. Et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette nuit ne soit ni la première, ni la dernière.

Le lendemain matin. Stiles se réveilla toujours prisonnier des bras de son protecteur. Allongé sur le flanc, le dos collé contre Derek, il sentait les battements réguliers de son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et son bras fermement enlacé autour de sa taille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et constata comme à son habitude, qu'il était réveillé cinq minutes avant son réveil. Il commençait seulement à se demander d'où lui venait cette manie de se réveiller en avance sur son réveil. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le temps de polémiquer sur ça.

Il tenta de se dégager du bras de Derek, mais ce dernier, encore groggy ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il émit une sorte de grognement lorsqu'il sentit le corps du jeune homme se détacher du sien. D'un mouvement vif, il agrippa la hanche de Stiles et le tira une nouvelle fois vers lui, ne voulant pas que la chaleur de son corps le quitte.

« Derek ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, je dois allez me préparer, j'ai cour aujourd'hui. » Gémit-il.

« Tu te réveilles toujours cinq minutes en avance sur ton réveil. Attends au moins jusque-là avant de te lever. » Lui répondit un Derek à moitié réveillé.

Stiles capitula, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui, il le savait bien. Alors quitte à prendre un peu de retard sur son emploi du temps, il se détendit et se laissa envelopper par les bras de Derek. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le réveil du jeune homme sonna. L'Alpha sursauta légèrement tandis que l'hyperactif se leva derechef et fonça sous la douche.

Une attitude ponctuelle, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Mélangée avec son hyperactivité, le cocktail était déroutant, même pour Derek. Le jeune homme était partit si vite sous la douche qu'il avait oublié de demander à l'Alpha s'il devait porter ses vêtements aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pris aucun vêtement. Cela pouvait sembler assez gênant, mais niveau situation gênante, il estimait avoir déjà vu pire. Alors se balader en serviette devant le loup serait du gâteau. Peut-être…

_Peu importe !_ Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se laissa submerger par cette vague de chaleur. Le moment de la douche était son moment préféré de la journée. Dommage qu'elle soit précédée par une horrible suite de cours interminables.

Le jeune adolescent se résolut enfin à quitter la douche. Il enveloppa sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Voyant le jeune homme sortir, presque nu de la douche, l'Alpha déglutit difficilement. Non pas qu'il était du genre type baraqué et musclé, non, c'était tout le contraire même. En fait, il était de corpulence moyenne, ni musclé, ni chétif. Il était plus petit que Derek, de peu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait le regard de l'Alpha. En réalité, il était surtout subjugué par sa peau, par sa douceur. Pour en avoir eu un avant-goût cette nuit, il pouvait dire que le jeune homme avait une peau douce et délicate. Et c'est cette douceur qui l'obsédait.

Respirant un bon coup, il tenta de chasser toute ses pensées orientées vers Stiles. Mais en inspirant à fond, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du jeune garçon, mélangée à la sienne. Un cocktail très agréable.

« Derek ? » La voix de Stiles le ramena à la réalité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était juste devant le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux sortir le temps que je me change ? » Demanda l'ado visiblement gêné.

Derek pouffa et se dit que cette situation allait être très amusante.

« Voyons, tu n'as rien à cacher à ton petit ami. »

L'adolescent en était bouche bée. Il savait où l'Alpha voulait en venir.

« Je vois. Si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle mon père en urgence tu ferais mieux de sortir. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça. » Il approcha son visage de son oreille et murmura d'un ton sensuel qui fit trembler Stiles comme une feuille.

« Je t'attend dans la voiture. » Il contourna le jeune homme et lui donna une tape sur les fesses avant de sortir.

Une fois le loup hors de la pièce, Stiles lâcha un grognement de frustration que l'Alpha ne loupa pas. C'était comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Décidant de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur pour le moment, il se calma et chercha ses vêtements. Chose étonnante, Derek ne lui avait pas intimé l'ordre de porter les siens, ce qui était un vrai soulagement.

Heureux de pouvoir choisir ses propres vêtements, Stiles se rua sur son armoire pour choisir ce qu'il allait porter aujourd'hui. Il prit un jean bleu marine et une chemise verte foncée, n'oubliant pas bien entendu, ses sous-vêtements. Il s'habilla en deux minutes, montre en main.

Dehors, Derek l'attendait dans sa fidèle Camaro. Le jeune homme fit des efforts pour descendre en toute discrétion, sachant que son père était rentré tôt dans la matinée, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Une fois dehors, il rejoignit l'Alpha dans sa voiture et commença à râler.

« Merci pour ta petite scène de ce matin. Je te préviens si ça se reproduit... Je te castre ! »

« C'est une promesse ? » Demanda l'aîné avec un sourire séducteur.

Stiles passa ses mains sur son visage et se retint de ne pas hurler.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ? Si t'as décidé de me rendre chèvre, et bien c'est bien joué. »

« Oh non ! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à faire ce genre de chose. » Répondit-il en prenant un air faussement outré.

« Démarres ! » Lui ordonna subitement le jeune homme.

Derek pouffa et démarra la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée était silencieux, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il gara la voiture, Stiles était le premier à sortir, mais l'Alpha le rattrapa et le colla à son corps.

« Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser avant que tu ne partes ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Écoutes, cette situation était amusante au début, mais là ça devient limite flippant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends un malin plaisir à me torturer ? »

« C'est ma vengeance. Pendant deux ans, _tu _as été celui qui me tapait sur le système. Toujours là à être sur mon dos pour me poser des questions stupides sur les loups ou à me courir après, ou encore à me donner des migraines à force de déblatérer des discours à longueur de journée. J'ai dû supporter ton hyperactivité pendant deux longues années. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

« Froid mais pas glacé ! »

« D'accord ! Tu gagnes, je vais arrêter. Enfin, je vais essayer. »

« Je te déteste. » Pesta-t-il.

« Mais non je sais que tu m'aimes. »

« Oh non, ne recommence pas avec ça ! » Maugréa-t-il dans sa barde et enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, pour masquer ses rougissements.

Soudain, la main de Derek se posa à l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'une autre tenait fermement sa hanche.

« Restes comme ça. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Stiles ne comprenant pas sa réaction et lui obéit. Soudain, la voix d'un homme lui fit comprendre ce que Derek faisait.

« Voilà les amoureux. Prêt pour une journée de cours Stiles ? » Demanda Brody.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le deuxième Alpha, sans se détacher du corps du sien.

« Pas trop. »

« Je t'attends devant la porte. » Dit-il en s'éloignant du couple.

Stiles sentait Derek se tendre contre lui. Il leva la tête vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Doucement. Il n'a rien fait de mal, alors ranges tes crocs. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

L'Alpha tourna la tête vers lui et sembla s'adoucir légèrement.

« Bien, maintenant si tu le permets je vais aller en cours. » Dit-il en tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son aîné, mais il ne le laissait pas partir.

« Si tu as le moindre problème avec lui, tu ne paniques pas, Boyd, Erica, Isaac ou Scott sont là pour te protéger. »

« Et qui va les protéger eux ? »

« Ne commences pas s'il te plaît. Ce type me met assez hors de moi comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. »

« Ok, j'arrête. Mais tu devrais peut-être commencer par me lâcher. » Dit Stiles en désignant du regard sa main qui tenait toujours fermement sa hanche.

Derek le lâcha à regret et partit au volant de sa Camaro.

« Oui, bonne journée à toi aussi. » Maugréa le jeune Stilinski avant de partir en cours.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Brody mais ne lui dit rien, au lieu de ça il fonça tête baissée en cour de Chimie, précédé de près par l'Alpha. Comme à leur habitude, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu boudes ? » Plaisanta Brody.

« Non je réfléchissais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ta famille entière était composée de loup. Pire encore, composée d'Alpha ? »

« Je vois, ton compagnon t'as mis au courant. »

« Ce n'est pas mon compagnon, du moins pas encore. Mais ça ne change rien, tu aurais pu me le dire quand même. » S'offusqua le jeune homme.

« Je pensais que tu prendrais peur si je te le disais. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je fais partie d'une meute de loups… Enfin je crois. »

« Une meute d'Alpha ? »

« Non, t'as raison. Un point pour toi. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Tu te sens mis à l'écart dans ta meute ? » Demanda subitement Brody.

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as dit, je fais partie d'une meute et ensuite tu as ajouté, enfin je crois. »

Stiles soupira et regretta instantanément d'avoir dit ça.

« Je fais partie de cette meute, c'est vrai. Mais je dois dire que le fait d'être humain ne facilite pas les choses. Allison est une chasseuse, Lydia…. C'est Lydia. Et moi… Je ne suis rien de spécial. »

Brody le dévisagea de son regard vert émeraude et Stiles put y apercevoir une sincère empathie.

« Tu es spécial pour moi. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. » Se défendit le jeune homme en rougissant.

« Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Un peu de silence, nous allons commencer. » La voix de monsieur Harris les interrompit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Stiles le bénit pour ça.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent lentement, le fils du shérif était fatigué. Il en avait marre. Marre des cours. Marre de Brody. Marre de Derek. Marre que tout le monde lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il en avait marre d'entendre qu'il était fragile et sans défense, mais également, têtu, borné, chiant, bavard, puérile, puceau et hyperactif. Bien que ces deux derniers adjectifs étaient véridique. Mais pour ce qui était du reste, il niait tout en bloc.

A la fin de la journée Stiles était plus qu'heureux de sortir du lycée. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se jeter dans son lit et se laisser bercer par les bras, non de Morphée, mais de Derek. Maintenant que l'Alpha était là, la divinité du sommeil pouvait aller se pointer à l'A.N.P.E.

Alors qu'il cherchait la Camaro du regard, des mains agrippèrent ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Ce n'était que Brody.

« Evidemment. » Pesta-t-il en prenant une mine offensée.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Jetant un regard au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme, il aperçut au loin Derek. Comme pour le narguer, afficha sans vergogne un sourire charmeur. Il voyait bien l'autre Alpha trembler de colère et ses Bêtas qui essayèrent de le calmer.

« Bien, maintenant je vais rentrer. » Dit Stiles en se décollant de lui.

« D'accord. Je te dis à demain alors. » Répliqua Brody en glissant un bout de papier dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que… » S'apprêta-t-il à demander. Mais l'Alpha ne le laissa pas poser sa question et posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche.

« Chut. Tu verras demain. » Il lui offrit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

Stiles regarda Brody s'éloigner et se dit que cela n'allait pas être simple de lui dire de se calmer, autrement, Derek se ferait un malin plaisir de lui refaire le portrait. Au grand dam du jeune homme. Car bien que le jeune Alpha était un peu collant, impétueux, têtu, obstiné et limite suicidaire. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Stiles voyait en lui un ami. Quelqu'un qui l'écoutait déblatérer des discours sans l'interrompre et qui ne le trouvait pas chiant. Il était un peu comme Derek dans le fond, car même s'il était un peu brut de décoffrage, il était quand même quelqu'un de patient lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'écouter. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que le loup n'était pas réputé pour sa patience.

Rejoignant l'Alpha près de sa Camaro, il jeta ses bras autour de son cou, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait agit presque instinctivement, sans voir que le loup était furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda l'adolescent et redescendant par terre.

« Tu t'es bien amusé dans les bras de ton amant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent Stiles, je t'ai vu avec lui. Je t'ai vu le prendre dans tes bras. » Rugit-il.

« Dans ce cas si tu as bien remarqué, _il_ m'a pris dans ses bras et pas l'inverse. »

« Bien sûr, ça fait une grande différence. » Ironisa l'Alpha sous le regard de ses Bêtas qui étaient partagés entre l'envie de rire et celle de fuir devant leur première dispute de couple.

« A ce que je sache ce n'est pas un crime que de serrer un ami dans ses bras. »

« Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas un ami. Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête ? Il fait sembler pour te mettre dans son lit. »

« Dans ce cas, ça vous fait un point commun. » A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une gifle de la part de Derek.

L'impact fut si violent qu'il recula d'un pas et percuta la voiture, sous le regard choqué des Bêtas.

« Derek ! » Le réprimanda Erica.

Stiles leva les yeux sur lui, se touchant la joue à l'endroit où l'Alpha l'avait giflé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que l'impact avait laissé la marque de ses doigts. Réalisant que sous le coup de la colère, il était allé beaucoup trop loin, Derek commença maladroitement à s'excuser.

« Stiles… Je suis désolé. Je te demande… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme prit son sac et se réfugia dans les bras de Scott.

« Je te raccompagne. » Lui murmura son ami en l'accompagnant vers sa voiture.

Scott ramena comme promis le jeune homme chez lui et resta avec lui jusqu'au soir. Le jeune adolescent n'avait rien mangé et s'était réfugié sous ses couvertures. Scott était resté avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie mais il voyait bien que son ami ne désirait plus qu'une chose, s'était dormir.

« Je dois y aller Stiles, mais promet moi que tu parleras à Derek. Il a déconné d'accord, mais faut le comprendre, il t'a vu dans les bras de Brody et il a paniqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » Demanda Stiles qui lui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que Derek n'est peut-être pas aussi insensible qu'on le croit… Peut-être même qu'il tient un peu trop à toi. »

« Un peu trop à… » Le jeune homme s'arrêta, craignant de comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

« Non Scott ! Il n'est pas… C'est pas ça ! »

« Ah non ? Alors dis-moi ce que c'est ? » Demanda son ami.

Stiles réfléchit un long moment mais ne voyait pas. Du moins, il refusait de voir.

« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Mais pas trop parce qu'après t'arrivera pas à t'endormir. »

« Même pas vrai. » Bouda le jeune homme.

Scott rit, embrassa son ami sur le front et sortit. Stiles rabattit la couverture sur lui et commença à réfléchir à ce que son ami venait de dire. Il se dit finalement que sa théorie n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça après tout.

Un bruit en bas attira son attention. Stiles descendit les escaliers et vit son père couvert de sang. En le voyant dans un tel état, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait faire une attaque. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Lorsque monsieur Stilinski vit son fils dans un tel état, il se dépêcha d'ôter sa veste et de le rassurer. Il leva les mains en l'air comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« Ne panique pas Stiles. Regardes-moi dans les yeux. Tout. Va. Bien. » Dit-il en détachant chaque mots. Mais il voyait bien que les yeux de son fils balayaient son corps entier à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

« Stiles, ce n'est pas mon sang. J'ai été appelé sur le meurtre d'un randonneur, c'est son sang qu'il y a sur ma veste. Je vais bien. Allez viens dans mes bras mon grand. »

De peur que son père soit une sorte d'illusion, Stiles se précipita dans ses bras et le serra fermement contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il avait eu l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar qu'il y a six ans.

« Voila. Tout va bien. Je ne te quitterais pas tout de suite tu sais. » Le rassura-t-il.

Il embrassa son fils sur le sommet du crâne et le détacha de son corps.

« Il se fait tard. Remonte te coucher. Je te promets que tout va bien. Et pour te rassurer, je reste toute la journée à la maison demain. »

Le jeune garçon sembla un peu rassuré et remonta se coucher, le cœur encore palpitant. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, il entendit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut aucunement peur, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Derek.

« Dehors ! » Lança Stiles.

« Pas avant que tu me pardonnes. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour cette gifle. Je ne t'en veux plus en fait. Mais ce soir ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

« Tu as mal. »

Ce n'était pas une blessure physique, mais psychologique, ce qui était pire. Stiles appuya son front contre la porte, épuisé et effrayé. Il avait déjà vu son père couvert de sang, dans ses cauchemars. Il avait prié pour ne jamais le voir réellement. Cette vision l'avait terrifié. Il s'était imaginé en quelques secondes, les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables.

Derek, de là où il se tenait, pouvait sentir sa frayeur. Le jeune homme sentait la peur à des kilomètres à la ronde, de plus, son corps était secoué par des spasmes, montrant la frayeur qu'il avait ressentit à l'instant. Passant outre sa réticence, il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Stiles." Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le garçon, en sentant son contact, se retourne et jette dans ses bras. S'accrochant à son cou comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Derek était pris au dépourvu. Mais au lieu de le repousser, il le souleva de terre et alla l'allonger sur son lit. La tête posé sur son torse, Stiles écouta les battements de cœur paisible de son protecteur et plongea progressivement dans les brumes d'un sommeil réparateur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour le retard que cela à prit, j'ai eu une période creuse avec cette fichu page blanche que les auteurs redoutent, mais voilà, je l'ai terminé et elle est rien que pour vous._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla tout doucement le lendemain matin, sa nuit n'ayant pas été agitée par les habituels cauchemars qui le hantaient. Et pour cause, il devait cet exploit à la présence de son Alpha, à la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et son épaule sur laquelle il avait pu pleurer cette nuit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, Derek lui avait toujours montré, même dans les situations les plus critiques, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Jamais il n'avait trahi sa confiance… Ou son amour ? Lui-même ne savait plus, leur relation était si compliquée. Si ambigüe et pourtant si simple. Si fragile et pourtant si forte. Ils étaient comme le feu et la glace, deux éléments que tout oppose, et pourtant tellement complémentaire. Stiles avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans son Alpha, qui était devenu malgré lui, une part importante de sa vie. Tandis que ses profs le targuaient de trouver au plus vite une orientation professionnelle, la seule certitude qu'il avait pour le moment, c'était que sa vie était aux côtés de sa meute... Et de Derek.

La tête posée contre le cœur du loup, Stiles écoutait attentivement les battements réguliers de son cœur et constata étonnement que le sien battait au même rythme. Chose étrange, il compara durant de longues minutes les battements de leurs deux cœurs et ne comprenait toujours pas. Comme si Derek lisait dans ses pensées, il maugréa d'une voix endormit.

« Cela s'appelle la méthode kangourou. Maintenant rendors toi. »

Il pouffa malgré lui, ravi de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à se réveiller le matin. Mais la phrase de Derek resta gravée dans sa tête. Il cogita un long moment, ne cessant de se rappeler ces deux mots.

_Méthode kangourou ! Méthode kangourou ! Méthode kangourou !_

Au fond de lui, il se livrait une vrai bataille intellectuelle, il mourrait d'envie d'aller sur son ordinateur et de lancer une recherche sur cette _méthode kangourou_ dont il avait parlé. Il mesura le pour et le contre mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il avait le choix entre rester dans les bras de Derek, profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de cette étreinte, ou foncer sur son ordinateur et profiter de ces quelques minutes qui lui restait pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissance. Le choix était dur. Finalement il fut interrompu dans sa débâcle par la sonnerie de son réveil.

Comme à son habitude, il se leva d'un bond et fila sous la douche. Il n'avait osé se confronter à l'Alpha à propose de la nuit dernière, alors qu'il savait que c'était inévitable. Lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle de bain, il serait assaillit par des milliers de questions, un regard lourd, des pensées compatissantes et tout le toutim. Très peu pour lui. Hier il avait craqué, voir son père dans cet état lui avait fait craindre le pire, mais maintenant que tout allait bien, il pouvait être à nouveau l'adolescent gauche et amusant que tout le monde aimait. Encore faudrait-il qu'il réussisse à sourire et à faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis six ans, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il portait en permanence un masque pour couvrir ses faiblesses. Pour que les autres n'aient pas une autre image de lui que celle du garçon rêveur et maladroit qu'il était.

Depuis toujours il s'inquiétait pour son père, depuis six ans pour être exact. Il veillait sur lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il surveillait ce qu'il mangeait, il faisait attention à ce que son père ne boive pas. Bref, il encaissait le rôle d'un adulte à seize ans, et cela, son père le voyait bien, c'était un choix lourd de conséquences. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité voir son fils porter un tel fardeau, mais d'un autre côté, il lui semblait que prendre autant de responsabilités ne l'empêchait pas de rester son petit garçon. Bien qu'il aurait aimé que cela ne change pas. Mais connaissant son fils comme il le connaissait, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, aujourd'hui encore.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans une chambre vide. Derek avait sûrement comprit le message, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il savait que Stiles était quelqu'un de sensible, par sa façon d'agir, il lui avait clairement demandé de le laisser seul pour le moment. Il s'habilla ensuite en vitesse, prit son sac et descendit rejoindre son père.

Buvant son café tranquillement dans la cuisine, le shérif attendait le retour de son fils, il tenait à prendre cette journée de repos pour le rassurer. C'était important pour lui, comme une révélation, ou plutôt une sorte de réveil. Il était tellement habitué à voir son fils si hyperactif, pétillant et parfois puéril, qu'il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que ce n'était qu'un masque durant toutes ces années pour masquer ses faiblesses. Et lui, pendant tout ce temps, reproduisait le mythe chinois des trois singes : Pour avancer, il fermait les yeux, se bouchait les oreilles et ne disait rien. Il lui avait semblé durant tout ce temps que c'était la meilleure solution, il n'était pas doué avec les mots, alors qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Rien de bons en tout cas.

Il entendit son fils descendre à vive allure les escaliers pour ensuite venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, toutes ses convictions et sa détermination fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et visiblement, Stiles n'était pas prêt à engager la conversation de son côté.

_Chouette le mercredi matin ! Bouda le shérif._

Malheureusement pour lui, son fils savait ce qu'il pensait, son père était devenu pour lui un livre ouvert. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa tempe.

« Ça va papa ?! »

Sa phrase était à mi-chemin entre une question et une affirmation. Difficile donc de répondre à cela. Alors, au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de l'observer en silence en poussant un léger soupire. Mais quelque chose le gêna dans l'attitude de son garçon, il était trop brutal. Dans le sens où chacun de ses mouvements étaient énergiques et vifs. De plus il remarquait que son fils tremblait légèrement.

« Stiles. » Dit le shérif d'une voix basse.

Mais son fils n'écouta pas, il ouvrit le frigo, sortit le lait et referma la porte d'un mouvement sec. Il ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille et versa son contenu dans le bol de son père. Du lait déborda du bol, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. D'une main tremblante et il tenta de refermer la bouteille.

« Stiles ! Arrête ! » La voix de son père était plus ferme cette fois-ci.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la nervosité de son fils qui se pressait pour refermer cette fichu bouteille. Posant ses mains sur celle de Stiles, le shérif le força à reposer le lait sur la table.

« C'est bon. Calmes-toi. » Murmura-t-il avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pleura pas, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'en n'avait plus la force. Il se laissa bercer par cette douceur paternelle qui lui avait tant manqué. Instinctivement il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serra contre lui. Il avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré, c'était en tout cas l'image qu'il renvoyait à son père.

« Bon allez, je t'accompagne au lycée. Prépare tes affaires. » Lui dit-il en détachant son fils de son corps.

Stiles se ressaisit, alla récupérer son sac à contrecœur avant de rejoindre son père dans la voiture. Pour certains adolescents, être accompagné au lycée dans une voiture de police était considéré comme une honte, surtout si cette personne qui vous accompagnait était votre père. Mais Stiles n'était pas comme les autres, au contraire, cela lui faisait plaisir que son père l'accompagne au lycée, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, ça lui avait manqué, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré pour aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le lycée, Stiles vit que Brody l'attendait, encore une fois. Il aurait dû être en colère contre lui pour hier, mais il ne l'était pas. A vrai dire, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Aujourd'hui il avait le moral dans les talons. Soudain il se rappela de quelque chose, Brody lui avait glissé un petit message dans la poche de sa veste hier soir. Il sortit le bout de papier de sa poche et le lu.

_Demain matin, rejoins moi devant le lycée, j'aurais quelque chose à te montrer. Brody !_

Qu'avait-il bien pu inventer encore une fois ? Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne lui attirait que des ennuis. Mais peut-être était-ce son plan depuis le début ? Créer une distorsion au sein de la meute. Si c'était le cas, il devait avouer que cela marchait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Il se maudissait, intérieurement, il se maudissait d'être aussi naïf. Croire qu'un type comme lui pouvait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Il avait été plus que naïf.

Le jeune Alpha avait demandé à lui parler, mais qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Encore une fois, son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, il se chauffait les neurones pour trouver une explication mais n'en trouva aucune. Il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsque son père vint l'extirper de ses pensées.

« Stiles ? »

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers son père qui l'appelait depuis une minute.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement confus.

« On est arrivé. »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Tu devrais peut-être descendre dans ce cas ? »

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisa effectivement qu'il devait descendre de la voiture et aller en cours, même si intérieurement, il ne voulait pas y aller.

« Ok, j'y vais… A ce soir. » Dit Stiles en embrassant son père sur la joue avant de rapidement descendre de voiture.

Son père commença à s'éloigner et son cœur commença à battre à tout rompre. Il tentait de dissimuler son mal être derrière un sourire faussement innocent mais, Brody n'étant pas dupe et doublé d'un loup garou, il devinait et entendait surtout, qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si nerveux ? » Demanda Brody avec un léger sourire lorsque Stiles fut près de lui.

« Toi. » Répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai lu ton papier ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? »

« Un petit bijou que j'ai retapé durant le week-end et elle est prête… Viens avec moi. » Lui dit-il en l'entrainement vers un coin du parking.

Stiles fut forcé de suivre Brody jusqu'à une splendide moto noire, argentée.

« Tu l'as construite ? » Demanda le jeune incrédule.

Brody sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi, elle était dans un piteux état, j'ai fait que la retaper. »

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux brillants, les motos l'avaient toujours fasciné, et il semblait que Brody l'avait deviné.

« Tu montes ? » Lui proposa-t-il en montant sur la moto.

A cet instant la sonnerie des cours retentit et fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Stiles.

« Non, on doit aller en cours. Mais ce soir si tu veux. »

« Oh non ! Allez Stiles, vies un peu et viens avec moi ! Ça ne va pas te tuer de manquer une journée de cours. »

« Non t'as raison c'est plutôt mon père qui va me tuer s'il l'apprend. »

Brody haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Dans ce cas, pries pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Allez. »

Le jeune Alpha lui tendit la main et Stiles hésita. Il voulait sécher les cours aujourd'hui, la proposition était tentante, de plus, il était intelligent, plus que toute sa classe réunit. Manquer une journée de cours n'allait pas le pénaliser. Mais cela allait être marqué sur son livret scolaire. Le choix était dur, mais facile à simplifier. Il devait écouter soit son instinct, qui lui dictait de se casser et de vivre un peu. Ou bien, il devait écouter sa raison, qui lui dictait d'agir comme le parfait petit écolier qui l'avait presque toujours été.

« Au diable ma raison ! Je peux la mettre en veilleuse pour une fois. » Dit-il en prenant la main de Brody.

Il grimpa sur la moto, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le il mit les voiles avec l'Alpha. Les jeunes gens s'étaient tellement précipités qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de mettre des casques, ni même d'en prendre tout court. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Brody emprunta une route et sortit de la ville.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Cria Stiles, assez fort pour que Brody l'entende.

« Au lac. »

« Quel lac ? »

« Tu verras. » Répliqua Brody en riant.

Le voyage jusqu'à ce lac ne fut pas très long. Lorsque la moto s'arrêta, Stiles prit une minute avant de descendre. Ses bras tenaient fermement la taille de l'Alpha, il avait du mal à se détacher de son corps chaud, le nez collé contre sa nuque, sentant son parfum envoutant.

Brody sentait que Stiles se délectait de tout son être, mais il se décida quand même à le forcer à descendre.

« Stiles ! »

Le concerné leva son regard sur le profil du jeune homme et leva un sourcil.

« Tu pourrais peut-être descendre maintenant ? On est arrivé. »

« Oh ! Oui bien sûr. » S'excusa-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

Brody laissa sa moto sur le bord de la route, personne ne venait ici heureusement. Cet endroit, il l'avait découvert dès son premier jour dans cette ville. Il était sans cesse à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'isoler et être loin de sa famille. Il avait trouvé un certain charme à cet endroit reculé, c'était paisible, l'homme ne s'y était pas installé.

Le jeune Alpha prit la main de Stiles et commença à le conduire près du lac. Ce dernier se laissa entrainer jusqu'à cet endroit splendide, où le chant des oiseaux et le crissement des feuilles étaient les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre. Ils étaient comme coupés du monde, loin du monde civilisé, en harmonie avec la nature.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on est ici ? Tu as l'intention de me tuer et de me découper en petit morceau ? » Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa question stupide fit pouffer Brody qui répondit.

« Non, on est ici pour profiter de cet belle journée. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi le coin le plus reculé de Beacon Hills ? »

« Arrêtes de dramatiser et profites. » Dit Brody en sortant deux serviettes du petit coffre de sa moto.

« Viens maintenant, on va profiter de ce beau lac. » Rajouta-t-il en s'approchant de l'eau.

Stiles le suivit avec un petit sourire. Il était vrai que cette journée était magnifique, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'en profiter ?

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris des serviettes ? »

Brody poussa un profond soupire, posa les serviettes et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu peux arrêter un instant de poser autant de questions ? Relax et profite ! Et plus de questions s'il te plaît. » Pria-t-il en enlevant sa veste en cuir.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bégaya l'hyperactif.

« C'est simple. Il fait beau, il y a un lac, je vais me baigner. » Répondit-il simplement en ôtant maintenant son tee-shirt, dévoilant aux yeux de son acolyte son torse qu'on aurait dit taillé dans du marbre.

Stiles bavait devant ses pectoraux bien dessiné et la perfection de sa peau.

« Stiles, ferme la bouche et vient me rejoindre. » Lança-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures et chaussettes.

« Tu ne me feras pas me baigner la dedans. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici et loupé une journée de cours. Je n'ajouterais pas à mon palmarès une baignade dans un lac... »

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que Brody avait enlevé la dernière barrière de tissu que représentaient son jean et son caleçon. Il était à présent nu comme un ver et près à plonger dans l'eau. Le visage de Stiles se décomposa et il resta bouche bée devant la perfection de son corps et la taille de son….

Il se donna une gifle mentalement pour l'avoir détaillé dans les moindres recoins. Le jeune Alpha sourit en voyant la réaction qu'il provoquait chez l'autre garçon. Il se tourna et plongea dans le lac. Lorsqu'il refit surface, Stiles n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'était visiblement pas prêt à le rejoindre.

« Allez Stiles ! Fais pas ta poule mouillée et vient me rejoindre, l'eau est super bonne ! » Lança l'Alpha.

« Je t'ai dit non ! »

« Stiles ! Il est temps que tu apprennes à vivre un peu. Arrêtes d'écouter tous ceux qui te disent qu'il faut bien agir conformément aux règles et à toutes ses conneries ! Sois toi-même et décide de ce que tu veux faire ! Maintenant déshabilles-toi mon cochon et vient me rejoindre ! » Le provoqua-t-il.

Stiles sembla s'offusquer et finit par céder.

« Très bien, je cède ! Mais je retiens que tu m'as traité de cochon, ce qui n'était pas très agréable à entendre. » Dit-il en enlevant sa propre veste.

De là où il se trouvait, Brody jubilait il était ravie de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le jeune homme. Il le regarda avec gourmandise tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Le corps du jeune garçon n'était pas très développé, mais c'était cette immaturité physique et intellectuelle qui lui plaisait.

Stiles venait d'ôter son pantalon et hésita un instant, il resta planter là comme un radis en caleçon, gêner par la présence de l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Allez ôtes-moi ce caleçon et plonges dans l'eau ! » Le héla-t-il impatiemment.

Le corps du jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille, non pas parce qu'il faisait frisquet, mais parce qu'il était nerveux. Il était pourtant décidé à mettre de côté sa pudeur et à se montrer plus téméraire. Avec un petit sourire, il ôta son caleçon, le jeta sur le côté et plongea dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il refit surface, Brody n'était plus là. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais l'Alpha avait disparu, il s'était clairement immergé sous l'eau. Il n'avait d'autres choix que d'attendre qu'il refasse surface. Stiles attendit quelques secondes et commença à paniquer lorsqu'il ne le vit pas refaire surface.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose frotter sa jambe, la seconde d'après, Brody refit surface devant lui, ce qui le fit hurler de peur. L'Alpha hurla de rire face à la peur du jeune homme Comme pour se venger, Stiles lui tourna le dos et bouda, mais Brody n'en démordait pas, il enlaça Stiles par derrière et le rapprocha de son corps dans l'espoir de déclencher une réaction, mais l'hyperactif n'en fit rien. Cela ne déclencha aucune réaction chez lui, il se laissa faire et se détendit automatiquement contre lui. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il escomptait chez lui, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il laissa ses mains caresser son abdomen et son visage frôler le sien.

Stiles, dans un élan de courage et d'inconscience, se retourna dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils ne purent se séparent. Ses bras reposaient sur ses épaules tandis que ceux de Brody étaient posés sur ses hanches. Une étincelles de désir brillait dans les yeux de l'Alpha, il voyait soudainement en Stiles une proie, ce petit jeu de séduction auquel il s'était livré ne comptait plus. Il tenait dans ses bras l'une des plus belles créatures sur cette Terre, et il serait fou de ne pas sauter sur cette occasion, ou sur lui !

Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de Stiles, doucement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer ou de le repousser à tout moment. Mais étonnement, il n'en fit rien. Prisonnier d'un désir inconscient et pourtant bien présent, ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre de celle de l'autre homme dans un chaste baiser, qui s'enflamma très rapidement. Mais il s'acheva aussi très rapidement car Stiles le repoussa très vite, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il commettait. Il repoussa le corps du loup garou, qui se laissa faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Brody.

« On n'aurait pas dû le faire. C'était une erreur. » Avoua-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Stiles… »

« Non ! Je veux rentrer ! » Dit-il en nageant vers la terre ferme.

Il se sécha avec son tee-shirt et enfila ses autres vêtements. Brody n'eut d'autres choix que de céder à sa demande. Il le rejoignit, se sécha de la même manière et l'attendit silencieusement près de la moto. Pendant un bref instant, il y avait vraiment cru, mais tous ses espoirs avaient été balayé, et il connaissait la cause de son échec : Derek Hale !

Tant que l'Alpha se trouvera sur son chemin, il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se rapprocher de Stiles, et par conséquent de le conquérir. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le jeune homme était amoureux de son ennemi, mais il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. Il était prêt à tuer Derek si cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait avoir Stiles pour lui seul. Désormais, Peter ne le tiendrait plus en laisse, il allait tout faire pour le conquérir, et personne ne se mettra en travers de sa route.

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées lorsque Stiles s'assit à l'arrière de sa moto et l'enlaça. L'Alpha ne lui adressa pas un mot, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait irrité l'adolescent. Il démarra sa moto et mit le cap sur Beacon Hills. Le voyage du retour fut extrêmement rapide, Brody voulait que Stiles rentre chez lui pour se reposer, puis il reviendrait vers lui le lendemain.

Il gara sa moto devant la maison des Stilinski et descendit avec Stiles, le jeune homme ne voulait pas confronter l'Alpha sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé l'embrasser. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, c'était le second Alpha en deux jours qui le mettait hors de lui, et c'était trop. Cependant Brody ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent sur une fausse note, il attrapa au passage les mains de l'adolescent et le rapprocha légèrement de lui.

« Stiles, écoutes moi. » Pria-t-il.

« Non Brody, pas maintenant. Je veux juste rentrer et passer le reste de la journée avec mon père. » Répondit-il en ôtant ses mains de son emprise.

Il se dirigea chez lui et entendit Brody s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa grande maison, il fut accueilli par son père qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici au lieu d'être en cours.

« Stiles ! Le lycée, a appelé, tu n'es pas allé en cours ce matin alors que je t'ai moi-même accompagné jusqu'au lycée. Tu as une explication ? »

Le jeune adolescent leva vers son père un regard de Caliméro et répliqua.

« Je me sentais pas bien papa. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

L'adolescent pouffa, comme si la réponse devait être évidente. Un reproche silencieux contre son père pour garder des œillères.

« Sérieusement papa ? Tu me poses la question ? Me déposer au lycée c'est ce que tu appelles une journée passée avec moi ? »

« Tu veux que je t'autorise à sécher les cours pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Oui ! Oui je l'avais vraiment espéré. J'ai des A- dans presque toutes les matières, tu crois sincèrement que louper une journée de cours va me tuer ? Après hier soir, quand tu m'as dit que tu prendrais une journée de congé je me suis dit, je vais pouvoir passer la journée avec mon père, cool. Moi qui ne le vois pas souvent. Mais je m'étais trompé visiblement. »

Après sa petite tirade, il monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il s'avachit sur son lit puis il ferma les yeux, tentant de récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil, voire une heure s'il était chanceux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre de tous ces loup garous, il était décidé à passer plus de temps avec des humains. Mais que faire lorsque le seul humain que vous connaissez est votre père, et qu'il est trop prit par son travail pour vous faire une place sur son emploi du temps. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait au loin la voix de son père, la maison était si calme qu'il l'entendait, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il semblait être prit dans une conversation téléphonique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'entendit plus le son de sa voix, mais celui de ses pas qui montaient les escaliers. Il s'approchait de sa chambre, resta devant la porte et attendit qu'il lui donne son feu vert. Mais les Stilinski étaient des gens butés, et Stiles sans doute le pire de tous. Il refusait de dire quoique ce soit puisque son père l'avait blessé dans son amour propre.

Le Shérif inspira à fond et ouvrit la porte. Allongé sur son lit, Stiles lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha du lit de son fils et s'assit dessus avant de poser sa main sur son bras gauche.

« Je viens d'appeler le lycée, je leur ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui. » Lui avoua John.

Mais Stiles était têtu comme un troupeau de mules. Dans sa tête il se disait que c'était une feinte, une maigre tentative de se racheter à ses yeux, son père le comprenait bien, mais il avait également prévu la réaction de son fils. Il le connaissait comme s'il l'avait fait ! Ce qui n'était pas faux.

« J'ai également appelé le bureau… Je leur ai dit qu'ils allaient devoir se passer de moi pour la journée. »

En entendant cette bonne nouvelle, le jeune hyperactif se redressa immédiatement et regarda son père avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux. Celle d'un enfant heureux de pouvoir passer la journée avec ses parents. Il sourit et serra son père dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son épaule solide.

« Maintenant habilles-toi, je t'emmène déjeuner avec Melissa et moi. » Dit le Shérif en écartant son fils de son corps.

« Depuis quand il y a un Melissa et toi ? » Demanda son fils suspicieux.

« Il n'y a pas de Melissa et moi au sens où tu l'entends, mais de temps en temps on déjeune ensemble le midi. »

Stiles hocha la tête pensivement.

« Il y a anguille sous roche papa. »

« Vas te préparer. » Rigola John.

Stiles rigola à son tour et descendit comme une fusée pour se préparer à passer une journée avec son père… Si tout se passait bien.

* * *

_Voilà,_

_Un petit mot de ma part. Voilà, dans ma fic je voudrais intégrer un nouveau couple, vous l'avez peut-être vu venir… C'est John et Melissa._

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Et à bientôt pour la suite._


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà !_

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais en ce moment je trime pour essayer de finir d'autres fics en cours. Mais bon, c'est finit, mon chapitre et fin prêt et il en demande qu'à être lu._

_Petit cadeau pour vous remercier, dans ce chapitre je vous offre un petit lemon, tout gentil certes, mais ne vous inquiétez, je me réserve pour le gros lemon qui va bientôt survenir._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Stiles était aux anges, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère que son père prenait un jour de congé et qu'il passait la journée avec lui. C'était presque un rêve, d'ailleurs, pour s'assurer de l'authenticité de ce moment il se gifla à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se prépara jusqu'à ce mettre du parfum. Ce qui était idiot parce qu'il ne sortait pas pour un rencard. Il était seulement prit dans un élan enthousiaste, tout autre adolescent qui passerait la journée avec son père trouverait ça barbant et rasoir et complétement inutile, mais pas lui, au contraire, c'était une sorte de privilège qui lui était accordé avec un petit bonus : Il pouvait sécher les cours aujourd'hui !

Un quart d'heure après leur petite conversation, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il s'agissait de Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott et la meilleure amie de son père. D'ordinaire, elle attendait le Shérif à l'hôpital et le laissait la guider jusqu'à un restaurant pas loin où ils passaient régulièrement de bons moments entre amis.

_Amis ?_ C'était ce qu'ils disaient. Entre le père de Scott qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance et la mère de Stiles qui meurt avant ses onze ans, les adultes s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs. Ils se connaissaient déjà par l'intermédiaire de leurs enfants qui étaient amis depuis l'école maternelle. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, mais la disparition de leur partenaire respectif les avait marqués. Une expérience qui les avait rapprochés, depuis de nombreuses années ils formaient aux yeux de leurs collègues respectifs un couple étrange, bien que les deux adultes nient avoir ce genre de relation, chacun utilisait le même argument.

« On est que des amis. » Disaient-ils.

Ils ne dupaient personne, ou peut-être essayaient-ils de se duper eux-mêmes ? Ils se mettaient des œillères pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité de leurs sentiments. Stiles réfléchit un moment et se dit que c'était complètement tiré par les cheveux, si son père avait des sentiments pour Melissa, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il y ferait face et prendrait les devants. Le père et le fils avaient souvent eut cette discussion, bien que John ait profondément aimé sa mère, Stiles l'avait tanné pour qu'il refasse sa vie, il ne tenait pas à voir son père seul pour le restant de ses jours, d'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour lui indéfiniment. A un moment donné, il allait devoir quitter le nid et il serait plus rassuré s'il savait son père en bonne compagnie. Melissa McCall était une femme géniale, la connaissant presque aussi bien que son père, Stiles savait que si une femme pouvait gagner le cœur du Shérif, c'était elle.

« Stiles ! Descend on est prêt ! »

Le jeune homme était tellement prit dans le fil de ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu son père descendre et ouvrir à Melissa. Il mit ses chaussures, enfila une veste et descendit en trombe.

Les trois protagonistes prirent la voiture du Shérif et allèrent déjeuner dans un petit resto. Ils prirent place et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Stiles fit l'effort de ne pas demander plus de détail sur leur amitié et peut-être amour naissant, tout comme Melissa faisait l'effort de ne pas demander pourquoi Stiles n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.

« Alors Stiles, tu es content de passer une journée avec ton père ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Oui, ça fait plaisir, il n'a pas pris un seul congé depuis sept ans. Il était temps qu'il commence à se ménager. »

Melissa et John étaient un peu tendus, Stiles n'avait pas mentionné l'évènement qui avait poussé le Shérif de Beacon Hills à se plonger à fond dans son travail.

« Je te l'avais promis hier soir et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Confirma-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Stiles ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Je vais prendre… » Le jeune homme allait finir sa phrase mais le téléphone de son père l'interrompit.

« Shérif Stilinski ! »

« Tu as pris ton téléphone avec toi ? » S'indigna Stiles.

« Excuse-moi Stiles, mais s'ils m'appellent sur mon portable aujourd'hui c'est que ça doit être vraiment urgent. » Dit-il en se levant puis en s'écartant du groupe.

« J'y crois pas ! » Ragea-t-il.

« Stiles, essaies de comprendre, John est le Shérif de la ville, c'est son rôle de nous protéger et de veiller à ce que tout aille bien. » Tenta de le calmer Melissa.

« Pas pendant son jour de congé. C'est son premier jour de congé depuis que ma mère est morte, ça fait sept ans qu'il n'a que son boulot dans la vie, même moi je passe au second plan ! »

« Tu sais que c'est faux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, il donnerait sa vie pour te protéger. »

« Je ne lui demande pas de me donner sa vie, juste quelques heures ou même quelques minutes de son précieux temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Il a des responsabilités envers la ville. »

« Et envers son fils également ! Non mais sérieusement, la ville ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner ! »

Le Shérif revint après son coup de téléphone et s'assit devant son fils, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« Oh non ! Je connais ce regard. » Dit Stiles.

« Je suis désolé mon grand mais… »

« Tu vas devoir partir et retourner au boulot ! Cool, et ils appellent ça une journée de congé ! » Se moqua-t-il.

« Ne te montres pas irrespectueux Stiles ! Ecoutes, je sais que je devais passer la journée avec toi mais il y a des choses plus importantes qui nécessites mon attention. »

« Plus important que ton fils ! Je rêve ! »

« Peu importe la discussion est close ! Rentrons maintenant ! » Dit-il en se levant.

« Je ne rentre pas avec toi. » Maugréa-t-il en se levant à son tour.

« Tu vas faire ce que je dis. Vas dans la voiture je te dépose à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu rentres seul. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **Je te déteste !** » Hurla-t-il avant de sortir du restaurant.

John se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains, il avait soudainement l'impression de mal agir. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots dans la bouche de son fils, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas en colère mais furieux et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il lui avait promis de passer la journée avec lui et résultat des courses, il était appelé sur une urgence. La poisse !

Une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule le calma, il tourna la tête et vit le visage souriant de Melissa.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est en colère pour l'instant mais dès qu'il sera plus calme, il comprendra son erreur. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda le Shérif incrédule.

« J'en suis certaine, j'avais ces mêmes disputes avec Scott au sujet de son père. On se disputait violemment et au final, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il faut que tu mettes les choses à plat avec ton fils, une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de me parler après ça »

« Crois-moi il le fera. Tu as un fils qui t'aime plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. »

Le Shérif lui offrit un sourire amicale avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment maudit et John coupa le moteur.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné John. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. On se refait ça demain ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Dit-elle avant de descendre du véhicule.

John la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire avant de redémarrer la voiture et de se diriger vers le lieu de l'incident.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles se dirigeait fermement vers la forêt. Il n'avait plus envie de voir son père, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, les flammes de sa colère étaient toujours ardentes. Il lui avait promis de passer cette journée avec lui, mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il était difficile de le cerner, Melissa avait raison, le Shérif ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils, il donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour lui. Il était capable d'endosser avec aisance son rôle de protecteur et de défenseur de la justice et était pourtant incapable d'être seulement son père pendant cinq minutes.

La forêt, bien qu'effrayante pour le jeune homme, lui apportait la solitude et la quiétude dont il avait besoin. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était un peu de tranquillité, loin de la ville, loin de son père, du lycée, de Scott et surtout de Brody. Il s'était comporter comme un idiot avec lui, tout ça parce qu'il avait un petit faible pour le grand méchant loup, il avait plongé nu dans un lac avec lui et l'avait embrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu être idiot sur ce coup-là ! Finalement, peut-être que Derek avait raison, Brody faisait tout ça juste pour le mettre dans son lit. Si c'était le cas, c'était pathétique. Si seulement il existait un moyen pour Stiles de fuir tous ces mélodrames incessants et juste être seul. Finalement il comprenait Derek, dans sa grande demeure il était à l'abri de la population, seul replier dans son univers, cela devait être agréable. Evidemment, être isolé et complètement seul au monde du lundi au dimanche, 24h sur 24, 365 jours par an, et encore, il n'avait pas compté la virgule, cela avait endurcit son cœur. D'un cœur de pierre il était passé au cœur de marbre, et Stiles en était sûr, le marbre, c'est dur !

Il commençait à perdre la notion du temps, cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il marchait dans la forêt, car bien qu'effrayante, elle avait étonnement le don de le calmer. C'était étrange en y repensant, avant sa rencontre avec Derek, la forêt lui faisait froid dans le dos, il faut croire que le fait de savoir qu'une grande partie de la forêt appartenait à la famille Hale le réconfortait et lui donnait une certaine assurance. Ici, c'était le territoire de Derek, si quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de la meute s'aventurait ici, il n'était pas certain d'en ressortir vivant. Plus ses pensées convergèrent vers l'Alpha, moins il réfléchissait au chemin qu'il empruntait et très vite, il se retrouva alors devant la maison des Hale. Ce dernier l'attendait devant le perron, assit sur les marches devant l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as entendu venir ? » Demanda Stiles en se rapprochant de lui.

L'Alpha garda son sourire charmeur bien qu'il ait envie de montrer les crocs. Il se leva et rejoignit le jeune homme à mi-chemin.

« Tu as une fâcheuse habitude lorsque tu es énervé ou alors très concentré, c'est que tu réfléchis à voix haute. J'ai su que tu étais énervé quand j'ai entendu ton cœur battre. » Conclut-il en enlaçant le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le jeune homme devant cette marque d'affection.

« Je prends mon petit-ami dans mes bras, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ? » Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ton petit-ami ? » Décidément il avait loupé plus d'un chapitre pendant son escapade avec Brody.

« Oui. » Dit-il fermement en lui lançant un regard glacial, ce fut à ce moment que le jeune Stilinski comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène.

Il hocha doucement la tête pour faire comprendre à l'Alpha qu'il avait saisi le message et le loup enchaina.

« Il y a bien en terme de loup un adjectif pour te désigner mais je crains que tu ne trouves ça trop possessif et que tu le prennes mal. »

« Vraiment ? Et quand est-ce que tu m'appelleras par ce mystérieux adjectif que je ne connais pas. »

« Quand tu seras miens. » Grogna-t-il d'un ton possessif, comme pour faire comprendre à l'intrus ce qu'il représentait pour Derek.

« Tu sais que je peux faire des recherches. »

« Bonne chance parce que tu ne trouveras rien. »

« On pari. » Demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur avant de pousser la comédie plus loin en frottant son nez contre celui de Derek, une façon de l'énerver sans risquer de se faire frapper.

« Plus tard. En attendant, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici et pas en cours ? » Répondit-il en reculant son visage du sien.

« Longue histoire. » Ronchonna l'étudiant.

« Et bien j'ai tout mon temps, alors rentre. » Répondit Derek en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tous les plus beaux mecs soient gay ? » Entendit-il une femme se plaindre.

« Silence Rebekah. » La fit taire une autre voix.

Stiles s'assit sur le lit de Derek, situé au premier étage. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la chambre de l'Alpha, elle n'était pas très cosy et ne contenait que le strict minimum, c'était étonnant de voir que les flammes n'avaient pas totalement dévastées sa chambre et qu'elle était restée à peu près habitable. A peu près ? Le mot était faible ! Vue de dehors, on voyait que l'incendie avait fait des ravages sur cette belle maison. Mais vue de l'intérieur, c'était encore pire. En voyant ce spectacle affligeant, Stiles eut la gorge nouée, il entendit ou du moins il s'imaginait entendre les cris des victimes piégées à l'intérieur de la maison au moment de l'incendie. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille sous l'impact de l'émotion, Derek sembla comprendre le désarroi du jeune homme. Il se mit derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Peu importait leur petite comédie, le jeune homme avait besoin de réconfort et c'est tout ce qu'il faisait : Lui donner un peu de chaleur humaine.

Il le sentit se tendre sous son contact, mais très vite, il se laissa aller et se fondit dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit : Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une épée de Damoclès les menace pour qu'il devienne aussi empathique, pour ne pas dire humain ? Ce n'était pas désagréable, et cela ne le rendait pas faible pour autant, il avait toujours son image de protecteur, même s'il devenait plus tactile.

« Alors ? Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu es ici et pas en cours ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson de plaisir traversa le jeune garçon et instinctivement, il se retourna dans ses bras.

« Oh, je me sentais pas bien, alors j'ai décidé de rester chez moi. »

« Avec Brody ? » Demanda Derek, le visage crispé.

« Quoi ? » Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre à tout rompre. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Derek soupira et secoua la tête.

« Stiles, tu oublies que je peux savoir quand tu mens, toujours. De plus, excuses-moi de te le dire, mais tu ne sens pas bon… Brody à laisser son odeur partout sur toi. » Il prenait un ton possessif et jaloux, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge, typique des Alphas.

Presque honteux, Stiles baissa les yeux et lui répondit.

« J'ai passé une ou deux heure avec Brody. Il m'a emmené près d'un lac dans la forêt. On s'est baigné dans le lac, nu. Et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. »

Stiles attendit que le courroux de Derek se déverse sur lui, il attendit un long moment mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il regarda l'autre homme dans les yeux, il vit que la lueur rouge avait disparu et qu'il le regardait avec une certaine empathie. Il le trouvait sûrement pathétique et commençait à se demander pourquoi il tentait de le sortir des griffes des Alphas alors qu'il faisait tout pour se rapprocher de l'un d'eux.

« Vas-y. Dis le moi. » Murmura-il en regardant son torse.

« Que je te dise quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dis-moi que je suis pathétique et que je ne mérite pas que tu essaies de me protéger. »

L'Alpha releva le menton de son compagnon du bout du doigt et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te dise une chose pareil alors que je pense tout le contraire ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Derek. Il connaissait l'Alpha impulsif et téméraire, mais aujourd'hui il semblait doux et compréhensif, des qualités qu'il pensait ne jamais voir chez lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, il n'avait pas besoin de capacité de loup pour savoir qu'ils étaient toujours surveillés. Conscient de la peur que lui inspirait les deux louves en trains de les épier, Derek le prit dans ses bras et cala le visage de son compagnon dans le creux de son cou.

« Je te connais Stiles. Tu ne veux voir en chacun que leur bon côté. Seulement Brody n'est pas ton ami, je sais que tu voudrais qu'il le soit, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

Derek l'écarta de son corps et sourit.

« Comment puis-je être en colère ? Ta compassion est un don, Laura était comme toi. »

Dans les yeux de Derek brillait une certaine mélancolie, sa sœur lui manquait tellement, on voyait dans la manière dont ses yeux brillaient chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa défunte sœur qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de toute sa vie.

Derek pouffa soudainement, sous le regard dubitatif de Stiles.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, c'est juste… Tu es tellement beau. Tu ressembles étonnement à ton père, mais quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je peux voir ta mère. »

Stiles leva un sourcil.

« Tu connaissais ma mère ? »

« Je te rappelle que je vie ici depuis plus longtemps que toi. »

« Comment ? »

« Mes parents connaissaient ton père. Il m'est arrivé souvent de croiser ta mère. C'est tout. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Derek haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Et puis, je pensais que ton père l'aurait fait. »

« Faut croire qu'il n'est pas un modèle à suivre. » Grogna Stiles en s'écartant de l'Alpha.

Voyant qu'il devenait susceptible lorsque la conversation tourna autour de son père, Derek lui prit la main et le força à le regarder.

« Attends un peu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Stiles soupira profondément et répondit sur un ton nonchalant.

« Après ma petit escapade avec Brody, je suis rentré chez moi. Mon père était à la maison, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours. Je lui ai répondu que je ne me sentais pas bien. Alors il m'a dit que comme c'était sa journée de repos il allait la passée avec moi… » Il s'arrêta et chercha de la force dans le regard de Derek.

« Mais il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Lorsqu'on est allé déjeuner dans un resto avec Melissa, son téléphone a sonné et il a répondu à une urgence. Ensuite il est partit. »

Le cœur de l'étudiant se brisa en se remémorant ce souvenir douloureux. L'Alpha comprenant son désarroi, il avait vécu la même chose avec son propre père. Il fit s'assoir l'étudiant sur son lit et il prit place à ses côtés.

« Ecoutes Stiles, je sais que tu es déçus et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, mais ton père est le Shérif, tu dois comprendre qu'il a des responsabilités. Ton père ne s'attend pas à ce que tu le comprennes mais que tu l'acceptes. Être adulte, c'est savoir endossé ses responsabilités. Tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à le comprendre, tu ne pourras jamais grandir. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison. » Abdiqua Stiles.

« Evidemment que j'ai raison. Maintenant viens je te ramène chez toi. » Répondit le loup en se levant.

« Tu n'es pas obligés, tu sais que je peux rentrer à pieds. »

« Je sais mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité. Avec la meute de loup dehors, je tiens à prendre mes précautions. »

Stiles se leva et enlaça l'autre homme, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient espionnés pour taquiner le grand méchant loup.

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Stiles, hein ? »

Le message était clair, _ne commence pas à me chercher ou tu pourrais le regretter._ Le jeune homme aurait dû l'écouter, mais son caractère joueur le poussa à continuer.

« Autrement quoi Derek ? Tu vas m'arracher la gorge avec les dents ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Non, j'ai beaucoup mieux. »

Le sourire du jeune homme se transforma en un rire éclatant lorsque Derek le saisit par les hanches et le prit sur son épaule.

« Je vois. Tu veux jouer, fallait me le dire avant de me porter comme un vulgaire sac de patate. »

De sa main libre, Derek lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

« Fermes-là ! »

Le prétendu jeune couple sortit de la maison et prit place dans la Camaro de l'Alpha. Le chemin du retour n'était pas du tout silencieux, Stiles s'était mis à poser pleins de questions sur les loups qui les espionnaient, mais Derek ne voulait lui donner aucunes informations, il voulait régler ça tout seul et se débarrasser du problème une bonne fois pour toute. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent chez les Stilinski, Stiles bondit hors de la voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur, pressé de pouvoir s'expliquer avec son père. Mais il n'y avait personne à la maison. Il devait sûrement être sur son urgence. Il se demanda ce que pouvait être cette fameuse urgence qui lui prenait toute la journée et sûrement la soirée.

Derrière lui se tenait Derek, il avait su à l'avance que John ne serait pas ici, alors il s'était permis de le suivre à l'intérieur.

« Il n'est pas là. » Constata tristement le jeune homme.

« Je sais. » Répliqua Derek.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il timidement

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit automatiquement l'autre homme.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que mon père revienne de son travail. »

« Non ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas tant que tu empesteras le loup garou. » Répondit-il avec une moue dégouté.

« Tu es un loup idiot ! »

« Mais je ne m'appelle Brody. Et tant que tu ne sentiras pas mon odeur ou seulement la tienne je ne resterais pas. »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu possessif ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Tu m'excuseras si je n'aime pas l'odeur de ce minet. »

« C'est un Alpha. » Le contredit Stiles.

« Il a 17 ans ! »

« Tu marques un point ! » Céda-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

« Il y a une pile de vêtements qui t'attendent sur ton bureau… Je les ai mis peu de temps après que tu sois partit ce matin. »

Stiles s'interrompis dans l'ascension des marches et lança un regard glacial à l'Alpha.

« Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ta phrase. » Dit-il avant de remonter.

Derek pouffa et s'installa sur le canapé, il épiait chacun des mouvements de Stiles. Il était littéralement fasciné par la légèreté de ses mouvements, mais étant ce qu'il appelait un poids plume, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup de bruit. Sa respiration, ses battements cardiaques, il s'arrêtait sur les moindres détails de sa personne. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, c'était son odeur ! Un parfum de vanille et de caramel qui lui donnait envie de le dévorer. Cette odeur, c'était son poison, elle le rendait fou, c'est pour ça que presque toutes les nuits depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il errait près de sa maison, pour pouvoir se délecter de son odeur douce et appétissante.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Stiles trouva, comme Derek l'avait dit, une pile de vêtements sur son bureau, la plupart des vêtements lui appartenait, mais l'Alpha avait sans doute mis son odeur dessus. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupire de frustration, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il porta un vêtement de Derek à son nez et le huma. Cette odeur de musc qui lui était propre était délicieuse, jamais il n'avait sentis d'odeur si délicieuse après le parfum de sa mère. Pour ce début de soirée, Stiles choisit de porter des vêtements de Derek, non pas pour lui faire plaisir, mais pour continuer de respirer son odeur. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, après tout, avec son ouïe, Derek entendrait qu'il prenait sa douche et ne ferait pas l'erreur de monter le rejoindre. De plus, il savait que l'Alpha avait un minimum d'éducation et qu'il ne montrait pas.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une bonne heure, Stiles sortit enfin de sa douche froide. Enfin, ce soir elle était plutôt tiède. Cela lui arrivait parfois de prendre des douches tièdes ou même froides, pour lui, c'était tout aussi décontractant qu'une douche chaude, mais pas pour tout le monde il en était conscient. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila les vêtements de Derek, à savoir, un pantalon de survêt rouge et d'un débardeur blanc un presque trop grand. Lorsqu'il descendit en bas pour rejoindre Derek, ce dernier était plongé dans un bouquin qui trainait dans le salon, lorsqu'il leva la tête sur le jeune homme, il huma l'air et hocha la tête.

« Beaucoup mieux. » Conclut-il.

« Je te déteste. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

Stiles le regarda d'un air ahurie. Quel prétentieux !

« Et je peux savoir ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« Le fait que presque toutes les nuits depuis je ne sais combien de temps, tu marmonnes mon nom dans ton sommeil. »

Stiles en resta bouche bée, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je rêve ! Tu m'espionnes la nuit ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il tout simplement.

Stiles se passa les mains sur le visage et tenta de ne pas s'énerver, seulement, il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de se contenir, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'énerver. Derek vit que son compagnon était extenué, il se leva donc, et le prit dans ses bras. Le stress et les mauvaises nuits qui s'accumulaient le fatiguaient énormément.

« Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, il se fait tard. »

« Derek, il est au moins cinq heure de l'après-midi, il n'est pas tard. »

« C'est ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas resté une heure dans la douche, mais deux heures. Il est six heures Stiles. »

« Quoi ? » Il ne comprenait plus rien, il venait de perdre toute notion du temps. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, il vit que Derek avait raison et qu'il était six heures passée.

« Je comprends plus rien. » Marmonna-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je sais. »

Derek plaça ses bras protecteurs autour du jeune homme avant de saisir ses mains et le guider vers le canapé.

« Viens, il faut que tu te reposes un peu. »

L'Alpha attira le jeune humain vers lui. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son compagnon par défaut et posa sa tête contre son épaule, profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter. L'étau de ses bras se referma sur lui et il laissa l'adolescent se lover amoureusement dans ses bras. A cet instant, aucunes questions ne vinrent les déranger. Ni questions, ni prise de tête, seulement de la compassion et de l'amour, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

La nuit de Stiles ne fut nullement agitée par ses habituels cauchemars, au contraire, cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve érotique avait Derek.

Stiles se trouvait dans sa chambre, debout au milieu de la pièce, nu comme un ver. Le vent faisait virevolter ses rideaux blancs. La chaleur de l'été était suffocante, heureusement pour lui le vent lui apportait un peu de fraicheur. Sa peau était parcourue par des légers frissons sous les assauts aériens du vent. Soudain, deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur hanches et un corps solide se colla contre le sien, une sensation douce et chaleureuse l'infiltra dans tout son être, il fut aussitôt envahit par une sensation de bien-être, comme si c'était naturel, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il connaissait le corps de Derek pour l'avoir reluqué une bonne centaine de fois, sans le voir, juste en le touchant, il savait que c'était lui. Il reconnaissait son corps, il se délectait de son odeur, se fondit dans son étreinte et gémit de plaisir sous ses caresses. Ses lèvres fines effleurait son cou, son épaule, ses mains voyageaient partout sur son corps, leur sexe était dur, leur désir ardent. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, s'étaient de s'allonger sur ce lit qui les appelait, ce caresser, s'embrasser, prouver par des gestes ce que des mots ne peuvent exprimer. La puissance d'un amour refoulé, la passion d'un désir trop longtemps gardé sous contrôle. Stiles se retourna dans les bras de Derek et se perdit dans ses iris émeraude. Un regard si profond qu'il faisait chavirer son cœur d'adolescent chaque fois que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder son âme, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Il y eut un flash, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent allongés sur lit du jeune homme. Les lèvres de l'Alpha trainèrent une longue série de baiser sur la poitrine de son amant, ce dernier plongea sa main dans sa chevelure d'ébène tandis que l'autre agrippait sa hanche et tentait de le garder contre lui. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de son torse, effleurèrent son cou, il mordilla son sa mâchoire puis s'arrêta. Il remonta un peu de façon à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que celui du jeune homme. Du revers de la main, il caressa tendrement sa joue et le dévisageait. Lorsque ses lèvres entamèrent leur descente vers son visage, il ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un baiser dont il s'était languit depuis ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. Mais ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de son cou, là où la peau était plus délicate et donc, plus réceptive à ses caresses. L'Alpha plaça sa main droite sous le genou droit de son amant et le souleva légèrement afin de mieux caler son bassin contre le sien. La friction de leur sexe arracha un gémissement de plaisir au jeune Stilinski qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Derek le torturait avec ses caresses lentes et lancinantes. Il ondulait son bassin contre le sien avec tant de grâce que cela en devenait une danse.

Soudain, Derek s'appuya sur ses deux mains, placées de chaque côté de son visage et se redressa. En ouvrant les yeux, Stiles s'attendit à voir le visage de son compagnon, mais non. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement. Derek avait disparu, à sa place, il y avait Brody. C'est dans un sursaut que le jeune homme se réveilla de ce qui avait semblé être un rêve mais qui s'est avéré être au final, un cauchemar !

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Stiles s'affala sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans un oreiller. Son lit ? Son oreiller ? L'étudiant se redressa dans son lit et constata effectivement qu'il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, sous les couvertures. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que dehors il faisait nuit noire. Il avait donc dormit plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru dans les bras de Derek. C'était fou comme il pouvait perdre aisément la notion du temps !


End file.
